Kimiko-chan
by JohnStang
Summary: This is the story of a Chimera named Kimiko Namikaze, beloved Daughter Of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. How she loved her family ,friends, and village. And how they all loved her. (Readers: I have already deleted my other story. As of this updated chapter 12 starts the official rewritten parts. Enjoy and Thanks)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

A/N

Welcome everyone to a brand new story . In this story, Minato and Kushina survived Tobi's attack on that terrible day October 10th. Well in this story it turns out to be a great day but I am jumping ahead. Before I put spoilers in these Notes we best start the story.

* * *

><p>It was a month after Kushina had told Minato she was pregnant and they were still arguing over the name for the child. They picked out the name already if it's a boy. The name is Naruto meaning powerful whirlpool. Kushina won the argument that last name be Uzumaki until the child graduates the academy. Then and only then can he or she choose to pick up Namekaze or not.<p>

Normally an ultrasound can tell what sex a baby is however in Kushina' case that option was not available due to the intense chakra levels surrounding the seal. Tsunade's medical jitsu was not even an option in this case. At best they could were light scans to make sure the baby was alright.

As Kushina's due date approached, the Third Hokage, Master Jiraiya, and Danzo Shimura paid the Namekazes a visit. They were concerned about the safety of the village due to the seal being weakened by childbirth. Steps had to be taken not only make sure this was safe delivery but also that the village was kept safe.

The place for Kushina's delivery had to b kept top secret. For those purposes the select few directly involved with either the delivery of the protection of the site knew where it was. Not even the Third Hokage knew where the site was.

On the evening of October 10, Kushina just had given birth to a baby. Biwako Sarutobi, one of the midwives, throat was slit as a masked man grabbed the baby. Kushina was too weak to confront the intruder so she had to entrust Minato. "Who are you? Give me back my child!"

"Not so fast, Yondaime. First, step away from Kushina. She has something I want and need."

Kushina ears picked all this up. "You want my prisoner don't you? What makes you think you can control him?"

"I can control him for I have controlled him in the past."

"Madara Uchiha!" sceamed Minato. "But aren't you supposed to be like over one hundred years old?"

"I said step away from Kushina or your brat is dead." Suddenly in question leaped out of his arms and came down with a scratching movement to his mask destroying it. Afterward the little tike ran on all fours directly to Kushina who had her arms stretched waiting for it. Everyone to say the least was very surprised by that event.

Minato used that time to charge up a double whammy Rasengan. He slammed them into Madara forcing him out of the cave. Minato noted all the Anbu were dead. Once back inside he inspected the midwives. They were gone. "Kushina, do you think you can hold the Nine Tails off thru a teleport?"

"I don't think I have much choice in the matter, dear. Staying here is not an option. I bet he would have separated us if it were not for our daughter. She is really without an equal considering how she handled herself with Madara."

"Daughter?" asked a shocked Minato.

Kuchina smirked at her husband's now discomfort, "Yep a Daughter … ttebane."

Minato smiled at his wife's verbal tic. "Daughter huh and without an equal. In that case I have the perfect name."

"Oh! What might that be?" asked a very curious Kushina.

"Later Hun. First we need to get you to Jiraiya so he can reseal the Nine Tails."

"That PERVERT! Why can't you do it?" asked a now upset Kushina.

"If I do the sealing then the person who just threatened to harm my Daughter will get away. Ok you choose then between letting the Pervert touch you or letting that man get away."

A few seconds went by without an answer from Kushina. "Well?" asked Minato.

"I'm thinking … oh all right, I choose the pervert. But if he has wandering hands I might just let the Nine Tails out to destroy the village that produced that pervert."

Minato gulped knowing she was serious. He hugged his wife and daughter and teleported them to the Hokage's office where the Third and Jiraiya was waiting for news. "Minato! What … "started Jiraiya.

"We were attacked right after the delivery by a rouge ninja who was after the Nine Tails. Jiraiya, I need you to reseal that thing while I go after that rouge ninja."

"Sure Minato."

"And Jiraiya, If Kushina unleashes the Nine Tails upon the village because you had wondering hands I will recall Tsunade to the village from her vacation."

Jiraiya's face went as white as his hair. "Right! No wondering hands."

Minato turned to his secret weapons locker in the Hokage's office. Hiruzen Sarutobi called out, "Minato, what about Biwako?"

Minato stiffened which told Hiruzen his answer. "I am sorry, Hiruzen," he said very softly. Jiraiya who overheard decided to do the sealing in the side office.

"I trust you are going after who did this?" Hiruzen asked of Minato who nodded affirmative. "I am coming with you then."

Minato knew it was useless talking sense with his sensei's master. "OK but do me a favor please. This person threatened to kill my daughter just minutes after she was born. Please help me keep a level head."

Jiraiya was impressed by the way his former pupil just handled his master. At the same time he felt rage over what he just said. He was this child's god father after all. He closed the door to concentrate on the sealing of the Nine Tails. In theory all he had to do was just rebuild the torn seal and strengthen it. Easier said than done considering one he was no where a sealing specialist. The second condition was the girl natural temperament. She will be watching him like a hawk the entire time and one slip of the hand would be very catastrophic.

"Will you please get your filthy hands over her do the sealing already. My chakra is control is slipping due to low chakra levels."

-BACK AT THE DELIVERY SITE-

"Here is his mask but he is leaving no footprints. I can't even pick up a chakra trail," said Minato

"What we need is a tracking animal one specially trained in tracking rouge ninjas, Minato."

"I agree but the Inuzuka compound is too far for me to teleport from here. My toads can't do it. However my student, Kakashi, has ninja dogs summons. I think they can do it but I sent him on a mission this morning to try to keep him safe in case."

"Hmm. Before you teleported in with Kushina I got a dove message from Kakashi stating he ran into some hostels which delayed him. His team is at campground seven right now."

Instantly, Minato teleported to campsite seven. Kakashi was surprised to see his mentor. "Sensei, should you not be with your wife right now?"

"We were attacked right after our daughter was born by an S class rouge ninja. Don't worry for both Kushina and my daughter are safe. However we lost track of the ninja and need a tracker," exclaimed Minato.

Kakashi did not need any further explanation. He did the proper hand signs after bitting his own thumb and said, "Summoning Jitsu." Out came this beautiful German Sheppard. "I want you to go with the Yondaime Hokage and follow his lead as if he was me, please." The ninja dog barked affirmative then moved over to Minato.

"Thanks Kakashi." Then the Yondaime teleported himself and the dog back to the Delivery site. "I need you to find the owner of this mask. Can you do it?"

"Oh please. I am the second best tracking dog in the entire fire nation, second only to my master who happens to be another of Kakashi's summons. He did not give call upon him for I am faster on my feet." The tracking dog sniffed the mask. "We are after an Uchiha, great just great. Forgive me but the Uchihas and I don't exactly get along. This Uchiha is about Kakashi's age and has a vaguely familiar scent." The dog sniffed the mask again. "No that is impossible!"

"What?" asked Minato.

"The owner of this mask is the same person who gave Kakashi his sharingan eye."

Minato sighed. "It's possible. We never really recovered Obito's body but the level of Jitsu he is using. He had to come into contact with Madara somehow."

"Enough talk. He is escaping," declared Hiruzen, "Can you get a track an Uchiha?"

"I already have a fix on his location. He is moving fast but we can cut him off with a little teleportation help." The ninja dog told Minato exactly where they needed to teleport.

A moment later Minato, Hiruzen, and the ninja dog found themselves facing Obito Uchiha. "Obito, I trained you. I cared for you. Why betray me now?"

"It's not about betraying you, Minato. It's about my rightful place as Ruler of the World."

"Forget it, Minato. Reasoning with him is not an option anymore. He has gone mad. Best to capture and have Ibiki interrogate him,' Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, said.

With that Minato and Hiruzen tag teamed Obito. Obito could not put up a fight against two Hokages. He would avoid one attack only to be hit with another. Finally Obito could not defend himself anymore. He was defeated. However Minato was fixing to strike him with one more rasengan, one that would kill him.

"Minato, don't do this."

"Tell me one good reason Sarutobi. He killed Biwako and threatened to kill my newborn daughter. Tell me why I should no end this piece of filth's life."

"I can give you three good reasons, milord Hokage," said a new voice.

Minato turned and focused on the new voices owner, "Ibiki!" Behind Ibiki was a team of ninjas he trusted.

After bowing slightly to Minato he continued, "The first reason is it will not bring back anyone he killed including the Third Hokage's wife. For that I am sorry Sandaime for your loss. Secondly even though you will be justified in killing him, I will have to investigate afterwards and the investigation will delay you getting back to Kushina and your newborn daughter. Lastly, someone told him where the delivery site was. That site was a closely guarded site and very few people knew its location. Kill him now and we may never find out who told him."

Minato threw the rasengan into a nearby tree disintegrating it. "Get him out of my sight. Ibiki, I want his remaining eye surgically removed. Find a way to make it happen."

Ibiki did not like that idea for he did not think of it himself but he will obey. "Yes Milord"

Minato teleported again to the Hokage's office. When he entered side office he was perplexed to find members of the medical core repairing one of Jiraiya's arms. "What happened?"

"I tell you what happened," stated a very pissed off Kushina, "That letch had the nerve to grope me right after finished repairing the seal of the Nine Tails."

Minato sighed. "I warned you Jiraiya. I'll be sending for Tsunade in the morning."

As the colors drain from Jiraiya's face, Minato teleported his family home at the Namekaze estate. "Wow you can be vindictive, ttebane."

"Only one person gets to grope my wife and get away with it," replied Minato with a lecherous grin.

"What is with Konoha? Almost all the ninja's are perverts … ttebane."

Minato wanted to tackle his wife Kushina but could not without harming his daughter. "Kushina, I have not yet held my daughter yet. May I?"

Kushina palled. "Uh, there's something I need to tell you … ttebane!" She was no longer excited but extremely nervous now.

Minato knew something seriously was wrong to make Kushina this nervous. "Kushina, you do know you can tell me anything. There is nothing you can't tell me," he said in a very reassuring voice.

"Well …" She bit her lower lip. "The baby was in direct contact with that bastard's demon chakra. I tried to protect it with my own chakra as much as I could. However female fetuses are much more susceptible to his Chakra. Added to this the constant demand the seal had on my chakra and the demand the new life forming had for my chakra, I am afraid that bastards chakra did have an effect on our child after all." She searched Minato's face for any sign of rejection but saw none. Once she saw that Kushina relaxed. "I know you have questions but I think it's best for you to see what I am talking about." Kushina gently placed their daughter into Minato's arms after teaching him how to hold her correctly.

Minato removed the swaddling clothes carefully to see what Kushina was talking about. "Ah how cute!" To Minato his daughter was cute. However some people would not be as open minded. The baby had the general body of a human but there were two exceptions. She had fox ears and a foxes tail. "I just love those adorable ears and that gorgeous tail.

"Minato, you do realize she will not lead a normal life right?" asked Kushina.

Minato thought for a second. "A ninja's life is anything but normal Kushina. I know you wanted her to have the name Uzumaki but with these appendages plus the fact the Uzumaki's are marked for death anywhere else in the world I think the Namekaze name would be better. This village holds the Namekazes with the upmost respect. I know we have a treaty with the Uzumakis but not many remember in the village remember why anymore. I have made the Namekaze name strong. She will need that in her life."

Kushina cried for she knew Minato was correct. Her appendages would isolate her. She will need every advantage she can get to overcome the isolation. "Ok I will concede. Her last name will be Namekaze. On her first name you said there was a perfect name."

"Yes I did. Remember we both agreed she is without an equal?" Kushina nodded. "For that reason I think her name should be Kimiko. Kimiko literally mean 'child without an equal'."

Kushina went over to Minato and looked at their daughter in his hands lovingly. "Child with and equal huh, what do you think little one? Do you like the name Kimiko?" Their baby cooed affirmatively. "Well I think we have the name picked out Minato. Her name is Kimiko Namekaze."

* * *

><p><span>AN

I know a lot of you like the name Naruko. However like some other writers I feel that name is just over done. Its not even a real name according to the Japanese names books I have been reading. It's just a name the fans came up with. I strongly feel it is because in another anime a certain red headed aqua terrain goes by the name 'Ranko' in their female form. Naruto is completely different because they actually try to pick names that have meaning. I could have gone with Amaya which means 'Night Rain' but decided against that for it really made no sense to me. Naruto is the perfect name considering his mother's family. So in the end I decided to go with a completely new name – Kimiko. So in this fic the 'Naruto' character is called Kimiko. However I will admit if Minato and Kushina were not alive in this fic her name would be Naruko.

Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

A/N

I hope everyone bore thru the last chapter ok. It was merely a set-up chapter for the story to come. I had chosen to begin this story with the birth of Kimiko/Naruto on purpose. For those that know the story of Naruto birth know that the events in this story diverted there. This story is about the early years of Kimiko Namikaze. Think of this as an AU story.

* * *

><p>It has taken Konoha years to get over the events of that October 10th. To think that one of their own had attacked the Hokage was unthinkable. What made it even worse is the perpetrator was an Uchiha one of the founding clans who was revered highly. It almost caused an uprising.<p>

The Uchiha clan was already into an uproar over being forced to segregate themselves from the rest of the village. The Hyuga clan chose to live in one area to better protect the Byakugan the Hyuga clan's kekkei genkai. That was not the case for the Uchiha clan. A compound was built and they were forced to live within the compound.

In time a small rift formed between the Uchiha clan and the rest of Konoha. The rift was amplified when Obito's crime on October 10th was made public knowledge. People feared and respected the power of the sharingan.

Minato and Kushina tried to heal the rift by spending time with them. Kushina and Mikoto Uchiha became best of friends. One day shortly after their children turn five years old they decided to introduce them so Minato, Kushina, and Kimiko went to the Uchiha compound one day to pay them a visit.

Kimiko had learned that her fox ears and tail was not common among other children. She felt nervous around other children because of it and always opted to hide them with a long cloak that had a hood. That is what she opted to wear to the Uchiha estate within the Uchiha compound. Kushina tired to get her daughter to change or take off the cloak but Kimiko was just as stubborn as her mother.

"I said take that cloak off."

Even though she was three Kimiko was able to dress herself and talk plainly. "No! I am going like this or I won't go."

"If it's about your ears and tail, I already told you that you should be proud of them instead of hiding them."

Kimiko did not even consider her mother's words. "I am wearing the cloak and that's final."

A part of Kushina was actually proud how stubborn Kimiko was being right now. However she knew her daughter's stubborn was doing her wrong right know. Defeated, Kushina turned to Minato who overheard everything, "Honey?"

Minato understood Kushina was asking for some support. He had some dealing with the stubborn streak the Uzumakis was famous for. Even though Kimiko was named in the Namikaze clan, she could have been given the name Uzumaki as well. Kimiko had the stubborn streak of a typical Uzumaki maybe more. Minato sighed, "Fine then. She can wear the blasted cloak. However, Kimiko after this you are grounded for two weeks for talking back to your mother. That means you be spending your time up in room for the next two weeks."

"Yes Sir!" Kimiko wanted to argue but she sensed it was useless.

One the way to the Uchiha estate that late afternoon, Kimiko was acutely aware of all the stares she was getting. She could not understand why they were so curious. Kushina noticed her daughter was getting flustered by the attention. "Kimiko," she whispered. Kimiko looked up at her mother. "Your father is a very important person to them. They are just curious about you because of it. Don't let it bother you and be proud of your father."

Kimiko was proud of her father. Even at that early age she knew how special he was. She even knew of his teleportation skills which she found it enjoyable. One day she hopes to learn how to do that.

Once at the Uchiha estate, Mikoto answered the door, "Minato … Kushina … please come in." She then saw the cloaked child. "Kushina is that Kimiko-chan."

Kushina sighed, "Yes. I tried to get her lose the cloak but I am afraid she inherited my stubbornness. She is shy about how special she is. I hope this is not a problem."

Mikoto giggled, "Not your stubbornness. Oh dear! I hope she inherited her Father's patience and not your temperament. In any case Sasuke is in the garden over there. Why don't you go introduce yourself to him Kimiko?"

Kimiko looked toward her mother. "Go on Kimiko. Go introduce yourself to Sasuke."

Kimiko made her way out to the garden. Once there she saw a boy about her age doing some strange movements dressed in white pants and a blue shirt. The shirt had a strange emblem on it that she correctly guessed was the symbol of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke Uchiha was smart for his age. True Itachi was a genius however Sasuke was no slouch either. He already knew of the Hokage and the importance he had. Sasuke even knew the Hokage and his family was visiting his house today. The one thing Sasuke could not stand was people hiding themselves from his sight. So when a cloaked hooded figure came over to him he asked rudely, "Who the hell are you and why are wearing that hideous cloak?"

'Is that any way for him to introduce himself, The Nerve!' thought Kimiko. Kimiko had indeed inherited her father's patience but unfortunately she also inherited her mother's temperament as well which will prove to a dangerous combination in her later years. "My NAME is Namikaze Kimiki. As for the cloak, you have not earned the privilege to see me yet," she stated defiantly.

Sasuke got so angry he saw red, "Why you!" He grabbed the collar of the cloak. "I am Sasuke Uchiha, the son of the lord of this manner. Take that cloak off," he barked the order out.

"No you jerk," said a rather angry Kimiko.

She looked right into Sasuke's eyes and froze. They were red with anger. She has never seen eyes like those before not even from her own mother who is widely known for her great anger.

"When I tell you to take off that cloak then you better do it." Sasuke then ripped the cloak off her. Sasuke eyes then went wide in shock for he saw the fox tail, fox ears, and the whiskers Kimiko had been trying to keep hidden. "You're a fox girl."

That was the wrong thing he could possibly say then. Kimiko glared at him with an expression full of anguish while tears dripped freely from her eyes. "SASUKE YOU JERK!"

-SLAP-

That slap Kimiko gave Sasuke was so hard that the sound echoed throughout the area. Everyone heard it and turned to see Sasuke head tilted down in shame as Kimiko the fox girl ran crying thru the house past her mother and out the front door. Her tears never dried.

Mikoto looked at her own son with shame and back to Kushina. "I sorry Kushina," she whispered.

"I am too," she said as she took off after her daughter. And she was sorry indeed. Kushina was sorry she forced her daughter to come here when she knew Kimiko had not made peace with the way she looked like first. That is the reason she wore that cloak today. She was too embarrassed to show what she truly looked like. True Kushina could have used a henge on her own daughter but did not for Kimiko had to come to terms with her appearance by herself sooner or later. Kushina had hoped to force the issue today but it backfired miserably.

Kimiko hearing is superb. She could hear her mother running after her. Right now she did not want to face her. But at the rate they were running she would catch up to Kimiko in no time. Kimiko panicked and began doing hand signs she saw a million times before.

Kimiko teleported away.

"What the … ?" said a bewildered Kushina. Kimiko was only five years old. There was no way she should have been able to use any jitsu never mind one as advanced as Minato's Flash Jitsu. Defeated, Kushina slumped to the ground crying for not being able to comfort her daughter. The teleportation could have landed her anywhere.

Minato teleported right on top of her. "Kushina! Are you all right? Where is Kimiko?"

Kushina hugged her husband while crying. "She used your Flash Jitsu to teleport away. I don't know where she is. I am a terrible mother."

Minato tightened the hug. "No Kushina. You are a great mother. You have tried frantically to get Kimiko to accept who she really is. She is the one who fought your efforts till this happened. Do you want to know the reason I let her wear the cloak today? I did it suspecting something like this would happen. I know its tough love but I know from experience how to get through that kind of stubbornness. We have to be there for Kimiko when she finally sees reason."

-Elsewhere in Konoha-

When Kimiko reappeared from the teleportation she was scared to death. Even though he father had teleported them both a thousand times before and she enjoyed each time this was different. With her Dad she always knew they were not lost for her father knew where they were at all times not to mention he knew how to get them home as well. Kimiko did not know where she ended up at nor did she know HOW she managed to perform the Flash jitsu too. So in essence she was totally lost.

Now Kimiko wished she had let her mother Kushina catch up to her because now she wanted her mother more than anything. She was deep in the forest in a section she never been in before. A river bank was close by so Kimiko went to it. As she peered into the water she saw her own reflection. This revolted Kimiko for she saw the attributes that she grew to hate for it brought her nothing but grief. She started to swat the water in frustration. Tiring herself out, Kimiko curled herself in a ball on the ground and cried.

Nearby, another five year old boy picked up on the sounds of her crying. This boy had red triangles on his cheeks and was with a dog. The dog was not his but one of his sister's three partners. He moved to investigate the noises. When he neared the river all he noticed is what appeared to be a blonde fox who was crying. Wait foxes don't cry like humans do. "Excuse me. Are you all right?"

Kimiko was startled for the first time in her life. Evidently she was crying so hard that it overpowered her other senses which was keener than most people. She was so startled that her tears dried up. But then she decided to run from the intruder.

The boy for the most part was shocked by what he saw. Here was a pretty girl with long blonde hair down to her waist with fox ears on top of her head. She had whisker marks on her cheeks and a gorgeous blond fox tail with a red tip. He had never seen anything like her before. But he also knew she was lost and now she was going to get herself more lost as she ran from him.

"Ah miss you are lost aren't you?" asked the boy.

That stopped her cold. She was lost and running from the only person around was not going to help her situation any. She looked back at the boy and saw him smiling. This eased her fear a little. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Inuzuka Kiba. You can call me Kiba. Who might you be?"

Kimiko instantly recognized the Inuzuka name and felt relieved knowing the Inuzuka lands borders the Namikaze lands. She smiled at the boy and said, "My name is Namikaze Kimiko. Please call me Kimiko."

Kiba recognized the Namikaze name as being the same name of the current Hokage. "Would you be any relation to Minato Namikaze?"

"He is my Father." Then Kimiko got a sad look on her face. "I bet they are worried sick about me now. I wish I can send word to them."

"Um, could you give me a second?" Kiba took a scroll out and wrote a note out explaining about Kimiko to his sister Hana. Then he whistled for the dog that was nearby. "Give this scroll to Hana please." The dog took off knowing this was important. Kiba turned back to Kimiko. "You can relax. I sent word back to my sister Hana. She will send word to your parents then come here to escort you home."

Kimiko sighed with relief knowing she will be home soon. "I noticed you crying earlier. Those tears were not just from being lost. I can tell. Would you mind telling me why you were crying?" Kimiko stiffened. Kiba noticed, "Look I will understand if you don't want to talk about it. I just thought you might feel better if you get it off your chest."

Kimiko relaxed thinking that he seems nice. Maybe she will feel better telling someone who wants to hear about it. "Ok I'll tell you." She then started recount the events of the afternoon. Afterward she started rambling about how she always hated the fox part of herself ever since she understood she was different.

Meanwhile the dog had reached Hana. She was flabbergasted that Kiba had found the daughter of the Hokage in the forest on their land. Immediately she dispatched another dog to Minato and Kushina with a note telling them their daughter was with her little brother and she will personally escort her home soon. Hana then set out with her partners to where her brother Kiba and Kimiko was.

When she neared them something her brother said made her stop and just listen for now. "So let me get this straight. Sasuke ripped a cloak off you then you slapped the shit out of him. Hehe serves that jerk right. But what is really bothering you is that you hate your special fox attributes," inquired Kiba.

Kimiko nodded.

Kiba looked up at the stars. "Kimiko, I don't think you fully realize how special you really are and how not out of the ordinary you are too."

Kimiko looked puzzled and Hana could not be more proud of her little brother.

"The ninja world is so full of weirdoes you look positively normal. Heck in this village alone houses some pretty bizarre ninja clans. One clan specializes in expanding their bodies and using it as a weapon. Everyone in that clan is super fat. Another clan manipulates shadows to their will. Heck my own clan uses dogs in some strange fighting jitsus. One is called 'Beast Mimicre' and 'Fang wolf fang'. Then there is all-fours taijitsu we use. The point is you are cute and special the way you are," stated Kiba calmly.

Kimiko was happy for the first time in her life with the way she was. "Thanks Kiba," replied Kimiko as she gave Kiba a big hug of thanks.

Hana felt she should make her presence known now. "My little brother is right, Kimiko. You are special and you should never hide who you are from anyone. Now I think it's time for all of us to go home."

"How long have you been up there sis?"

"She got there right after I finished explaining about my afternoon at the Uchiha's compound," answered Kimiko.

"I am impressed. Not too many children can tell I am there from that distance and certainly not when I have the home field advantage. My name is Inuzuka Hana and as Kiba said I am his older sister. Kiba will follow my partners home while I'll escort you home, Kimiko."

"Bye Kiba and thanks," said Kimiko

About a half hour later, Hana and Kimiko were at the front door of the Namikaze mansion. Hana knock on the door. Kushina answered. Hana was about to say something when Kimiko leaped towards her mother crying out, "Mom, I am so sorry."

Kushina caught her into a hug. "It's okay little one you are safe now. We will talk about this in the morning."

Kimiko pushed away while still in her mother's arms to look at her, "Mom, can you help me with something tomorrow afterwards?"

"With what," asked Kushina?

"Will you help me get rid of my cloaks? I don't need them anymore," Kimiko declared with a smile.

* * *

><p><span>AN

Ah my heart is all warm and fuzzy. Seriously though there are a few things I hope yall noted about this chapter. The introduction of the two boys for one and the second is Kimiko's miraculous use of Minato's Flash Jitsu. I am sorry if Kiba is a little OOC but I think I nailed Sasuke down pact.

Hey please don't be shy everyone. Send me a comment or a review. I love hearing from my fans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

A/N

This chapter is going to cover the kidnapping attempt of Hinata Hyuga. I had to change the age (timing) of the kidnapping to work it into this story. I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>It has been a few months since the incident at the Uchiha clan. In that time Minato had taken to personally train his daughter. The first step was a visit to the Hyuga clan. They used the byakugan to determine the fox girl's level of chakra. What they saw astounded them. She had a huge amount of chakra. Her chakra level was the stuff of legends among the ninja community. Minato had to declare her chakra level to be an S-class secret to protect her.<p>

Next was crucial – chakra control. Her chakra was raging out of control within her body. Without Proper chakra control it would be catastrophic for Kimiko sooner or later. She had to learn chakra control and fast.

For this Kimiko had to understand the fundamentals of chakra. Kushina was in charge of this stage. It seems like Kimiko inherited the Uzumaki curse when it came to studies. That was a relief to Minato since he feared she was a prodigy. Child ninja prodigies were often very socially inept. However Kushina was able to teach the basics of chakra to Kimiko within a very short time. What she lacks with studies she more than made up with ability which worried Minato.

Kimiko learned chakra control very quickly. She mastered the leaf concentration exercise in three weeks. Knowing about chakra and using it was two different things. The only reason she used before was she was acting on instinct which all agreed was dangerous for Kimiko-chan. It took her four weeks to master tree climbing. However Kimiko only took four days to master walking on water.

After Kimiko had enough chakra control so the chakra would not pose a problem for her development, Minato had a difficult decision to make – weather or not to teach her Flash Jutsu. This jutsu was a highly advanced jutsu that done wrong can be catastrophic. In the end Kimiko had made the decision for him for she tried the jutsu again. However she tried in front of Minato where he stopped her immediately. In the end he had to teach it to her for her safety. If she was going to try this jutsu then she had better now how to do it properly.

Teaching Kimiko was easier than he thought. Minato should was not surprised though. She was able to do it once instinctively. However countless ninja had tried and failed to learn the jutsu. Kakashi failed to copy it with his Sharingan. That was one of a very few non-kekkei genkai jutsu he failed to copy. Kimiko did what all those before failed to do – she was able to his Flash Jutsu even though she did it out desperation without knowing how she did it.

Minato was certain Kimiko can use his Flash Jutsu given the proper training. However he had to rush the training he was going to give her quite a few years for her protection against disastrous complications. This jutsu is a very complex jutsu. It is considered S-class jutsu for to date only one person in the world could do it. Many jonin cannot understand S-class jutsus so how is he going to explain such a complex jutsu to a five year old. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. She already knows how to do it. All Kimiko really needed was guidance in the execution. So one day they found themselves in an empty field.

"Father, don't you have Hokage work to do." Ask Kimiko?

"So you understand who I am to the village. Did your mother teach you that?" Kimiko nodded. "Well every once in a while I can make time for you, my daughter, especially since I have the Flash Jutsu on my side."

"Dad, I know it's not really called Flash Jutsu. You only called it that for my sake. I tried looking it up but could not find it."

"I am impressed. You are correct that it is not called Flash Jutsu. But let's continue to call it that for now. You used it before. Do you remember?"

Kimiko frowned remembering running away from her mother the day she slapped Sasuke. She only tried the jutsu out of desperation. "Yes I remember," she replied somberly.

"Do you think you can do it again?"

Kimiko perked up with this question. Her father was going to let her do the jutsu she loved seeing him do while she rode piggy back. Only one problem remains with that scenario. "Dad, while I think I can do it. I don't know how to accurately judge were I will end up."

Minato grinned. Just the opening he needed to explain some of the potential dangers of not doing the jutsu correctly. But then again maybe it was the fear of the dangers that kept many from succeeding in doing the jutsu. He had to tread lightly. "I can show you how to accurately target your exit point so you won't get lost or stuck in an object."

Kimiko face paled. She understood the part of being stuck in an object part. But then she realized despite the danger her dad was going to teach her. For the next few hours Minato explained the target seals he uses for the jutsu. He further explained each was slightly different for the long range jumps. All one has to do after knowing how to teleport is concentrate on one particular seal while jumping.

Kimiko tried the jutsu under Minato's supervision. It took a couple hours but she got the hang of jumping on a particular seal. However she was having trouble activating the jutsu. Minato had the same trouble when he first created the jutsu so he surmised that in time she will be able to do it like he does – without even thinking about it. A couple of months later Kimiko was able to do the jutsu as easily as breathing air itself.

Shortly afterward, a contingent from the Land of Lightning arrived to sign a non-aggressive treaty with Konoha. The contingent contained Kumogakure current Raikage, his personal staff, and his bodyguards. The Raikage made it clear he was there to right a great wrong.

Minato also had chosen that event to present the ninja world his daughter Kimiko. Everyone was excited to see the Namikaze heiress. They were surprised by her ears and tail. Everyone agreed she looked positively adorable. The long blonde haired fox girl blushed from all the attention. However she made it clear to everyone that today is not about her but forming peace with the Land of Lightning.

When they reached the site for the peace summit Minato and Kimiko approached **A**, the current Raikage. "**A**, this is my Daughter Kimiko. Kimiko this is **A**, the current Raikage of Kumogakure."

**A **looked at the fox girl before him. "So the rumors are true." Kimiko got nervous. "The Namikaze heiress is as cute as can be."

Kimiko felt relieved but something still troubled her. "Thank you. You are certainly a giant Mister A."

"The better to protect what is most precious to me, little one."

"To protect someone precious," inquired Kimiko?

"Yes Kimiko, someone precious. To me the entire village is precious but the most precious of all is you and you mother," replied Minato. "That is the true reason most of us become ninja. So we can protect that which is most precious."

**A** chosen to speak up again, "My village of Kumogakure is precious to me like this village is precious to your father. But my brother, Killer B, is most precious to me. Today however I come here to right a great wrong."

Kimiko had chosen to stay by her father side during the first round of the peace summit. However she became bored and fell asleep. Everyone thought she was precious as she slept using her father's lap as a pillow.

As Kimiko slept she had a strange dream. She was in a desert. In this desert was a chained gigantic red fox with many tails.

'**Is that you Kimiko-chan,'** inquired the red fox.

"Do I know you?"

'**Not really but you were once exposed to my chakra. My name is Kurama.'**

"Why are you chained?"

'**I am a prisoner.' **

"Where are you imprisoned?"

The fox was silent for a second. He knew he could not show too much for Kushina would be tipped off about this communication and be pissed. **'Somewhere close. Because you were exposed to my chakra at one time I was able to create this link to you. I know a great many things like for instance what great wrong the Raikage was talking about. May I share that knowledge with you?'**

Kimiko saw no harm in it so she agreed. Suddenly she woke up crying. "Kimiko, it's alright. It was just a bad dream,"soothed Minato.

Kimiko looked around and saw the summit was still in session. Everyone was staring at her. "No father it was no dream. You said I had to address the people of Konoha later tonight. May I speak a few words here and now?"

"This is a closed venue. The people will not hear you."

"Father, the people who need to hear this is in this room. What I have to say is not really something the rest of Konoha need to hear. Please …" she continued while looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

Minato sighed, "Do any of you object?" Everyone giggled at how Kimiko wormed Minato. They had no objections. They were interested in what she had to say. Minato knew this was irregular but knew it was the only way to calm Kimiko down. "It's almost time for the break. My daughter will speak to you then we take our break. You have the floor, Kimiko."

"Thank you Lord Hokage." The formal address Kimiko gave her father stung him a little bit but in public it had to happen sooner or later.

The summit was being held in the Konoha Auditorium. On stage were three tables in a U-shape pattern facing the audience. The rear table sat the Hokage and the Raikage. The table perpendicular to wear the Raikage sat was for his personal staff. The table parallel to that table sat members of Konoha's council. The audience was comprised of people from both Kumogakure and Konoha.

Kimiko stood in middle of the tables in the center of the stage. As she addressed each party she faced them and curtsied, "Lord Hokage, Dad." She smiled at him. "Konoha council members, Raikage, Raikage's personal staff, and finally to the men and women of both Konoha and Kumogakure." She stayed focused on the audience. "I am Namikaze Kimiko." Kimiko then sensed her mother, Kushina, was in the back of the audience trying to stay hidden.

"You all know I am the Heiress of the Namikaze clan. You might not have known what I looked like though. I bet I shocked most of you." There was laughter echoing in the auditorium. "What most of you might not know is I am also the unofficial Heiress to the late great Uzumaki clan." Kimiko paused and twirled around to look at the Hokage and the Raikage. Her father's face shown shock as he was wondering how the heck she knew that. The Raikage face showed equal amount of shock but for different reasons. She faced the audience again. "The ninja world owes much of its sealing type of jutsu to the Uzumaki clan for they were geniuses in Fuinjutsu. The rest of the world feared the Uzumakis because of this. However they dare not attack for Konoha and Uzushiogakure had a mutual defense treaty. They also were the best of allies. However during the third shinobi war Konoha shinobi was on the front lines most of the time. Two ninja villages then joined together to attack and destroy Uzushiogakure. I am here only because shortly before the attack my mother was sent to live her life in Konoha. The villages responsible for the attacks were Kirigakure and Kumogakure."

When Kimiko said Kumogakure the audience gasped. She twirled around towards the Raikage. The look of anguish on her face scared the Raikage. "Lord Raikage, you said to me earlier you are to right a great wrong. If you are here to apologize the as the unofficial heiress of that once great clan I say go to hell."

"KIMIKO! Lord Raikage. I apologize for my daughter's behavior," said Minato as the Raikage waved at him indicating it was all right.

Kimiko and the Raikage glared at each other before he spoke. "So you are the unofficial Uzumaki Heir. I admit that once I received word the last Uzumaki can be found here in Konoha I started these peace talks in hopes to meet her. I hope to speak to your mother sooner or later about this."

"You can speak to her now. She is sitting in the back of the audience."

That startled both Minato and Kushina both. Minato did not even know Kushina was there. Kushina could not believe her daughter knew she was there. However she stood up. After she did a spot light illuminated her but not in a way she could not see the stage.

"I take it you are Kimiko's mother," asked the Raikage?

"I am. My name is Uzumaki Kushina. I am the wife of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and mother of Kimiko. I apologize for my daughter's rude behavior. She has earned herself six weeks of grounding …"

Kimiko twirled around to look at her mother, "SIX WEEKS?"

"Six weeks," confirmed Kushina.

"Rats," grumbled Kimiko as she sat on the floor. Incidentally she was still in the center of the stage.

Minato smiled as Kushina put their daughter in her place. "You can't sit there Kimiko," he told his daughter. Kimiko got up and headed over to her seat next to her father.

"You can't sit there as well Kimiko," said Kushina.

"Mom?"

"I am afraid you lost the privilege of sitting there. Come and sit down on the floor next to me," Kushina beckoned.

As she was making her way offstage to sit by her mother, Kimiko overheard some whispering. "This is good. That brat had provided the distraction we needed. At the break, head over to the Hyuga compound and snatch the Hinata kid. That way we can dissect her later for the secrets of the Byakugan."

Kimiko wanted to puke. Even at her young age she knew what that meant. They were going to cut Hinata up probably kill her in the process just to get their filthy hands on the Byakugan, one of the sacred Jutsus of the Leaf Village.

Kimiko knew she had to stop them. But how should she do it. Because of her actions no one will listen to her now. Instinctively she glared at the ninja who whispered the orders. The ninja in question got nervous for it painfully obvious the kid had overheard him. However he relaxed once he realized she could not do anything at the moment to stop them. She was wondering how she should go about stopping them. When she saw Sasuke in the front row a plan came together. Stealthily she dropped a target seal on the floor by him.

Kushina watched her daughter sit down on the floor next to her. She looked like she was sulking. Kushina felt bad but Kimiko caused all of this herself. Then she turned back to the stage. "Lord Hokage, may I speak not as your wife but as the official Uzumaki Heiress." Kimiko looked up at her mother for the first time since getting scolded.

Minato did not like the look in her eyes but knew not to stand in her way. "Permission Granted."

Kushina looked at a nearby Chunin guard. "Make sure she does not move from that spot," she ordered while pointing directly at Kimiko. Kimiko went back to sulking as the guard nodded affirmative. Kushina then surprised everyone except Minato when she ran down the aisle and took a flying leap onto the stage. "While my daughter needs a lesson in word choice, I agree with the spirit of those words. You expect a simple apology to make up for the destruction of the village I loved. Kumogakure and Kirigakure cowardly waited until Konoha's attention was diverted before annihilating my clan. I will give you this much however. You were not the ones that hunted the remaining members of my clan until those residing within Konoha were left. No that honor goes to Kirigakure. What makes you think I would ever consider forgiving Kumogakure for the role they played in all this?"

Kushina fell to the ground crying. Minato was right by her side a second later, "Kushina enough. Go home with Kimiko. Before we take a break I want to make one thing clear. Once we resume I will expect an answer for Kushina's question, Raikage. I demand this as Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village."

**A **was confused. "Why do you demand this as the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village?"

Minato stood up and calmly spoke, "Take a good look around you. Take a really good look at each and every uniform the ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village wear. Do you see a familiar emblem?"

The Raikage took a good look around before his eyes went wide in shock. "That's right Lord Raikage. Every ninja uniform has the symbol of Uzushiogakure on them. We consider it as a symbol for our eternal friendship to the Village Hidden by Whirlpools. We adopted to wear the symbol shortly after hearing about the destruction of Uzushiogakure. If these peace talks are to be successful then you must answer the question posed by the Official Uzumaki Heiress. We will take a short break."

As Kushina and Kimiko exited the auditorium Kimiko used that opportunity to teleport away much to the dismay of her mother. "Oh Crap! I should have sealed her chakra away." As she thought about her daughter teleporting away like that she got more and more angrier until, "** O!**"

Kimiko teleported back inside the auditorium to Sasuke, "Hello there Sasuke."

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be grounded right now?"

"I need you to do a favor for me."

"Why should I do anything for you? I was grounded for two months after you slapped me," stated Sasuke.

"Well if it helps, I probably be in even more trouble than I already am if you help," replied Kimiko

"That thought pleases me, loser, so I will help. What do you need me to do," asked Sasuke.

"I just need you to attach this seal to a kunai and throw it on stage after they reconvene. I will take it from there."

Kimiko noticed her father had seen her so she flashed teleported away. She reappeared on a rooftop the overlooked the entrance of the Hyuga clan compound. About twenty minutes later a masked man was exiting the compound with the sleeping form of Hinata Hyuga. Lord Hiashi was right there a second later.

'Oh no. He is going to kill him!' thought Kimiko. She accurately predicted Lord Hiashi's intentions. What parent would not when their child was in danger? Kimiko however could not let that happen. Instantly she teleported on top of the masked ninja and instantly teleported away before Lord Hiashi strike could land. She dropped a scroll for him that read:

Sorry Lord Hiashi.

But I couldn't let you kill him.

Come to the peace summit

To pick up Hinata.

Don't worry she'll be safe.

A second later, Kimiko had teleported the ninja, Hinata, and herself right onto the stage of the peace summit which was back in session. She looked at Sasuke and mouthed 'thank you'. She made sure Hinata landed safely but not the masked ninja. Kimiko made sure he landed on his head thus knocking him out.

"KIMIKO! What is this and do you know how worried you made your mother," inquired Minato.

"Father, if I may have a few minutes I think I can clear things right up."

"You are on thin ice as it is but sure take a few minutes young lady."

Kimiko understood by the tone of her father's voice that he was very angry with here. She went over to the sleeping Hinata. She guessed she was drugged. Hoping it was a short-term anesthetic she shook her. Hinata started to wake up. Kimiko sighed with relief. She shook her a little, "Hinata … Hinata."

"Huh," said Hinata as she open her eyes. Before her was another girl with long blonde hair, pretty blue eyes, and whisker marks on her cheeks. "Who are you and where am I?"

"Phew … you had me scared a little. My name is Namikaze Kimiko and we are at the peace summit now. I just rescued you from being kidnapped."

"Are … are … are those ears real," asked Hinata after noticing the Fox ears for the first time?

Kimiko cheeks went red. "Yeah they are real and I have a tail too."

Hinata got up a little to take a better look at the fox girl and blushed at the thought that she looked cute. "You said I was kidnapped."

"Yeah but you are safe now. If you follow the two Anbu behind you they will keep you safe until your father gets here," stated Kimiko.

"Okay but can you come over tomorrow," asked the Hyuga heiress.

"Unfortunately no. I am grounded for the next six weeks …"

"Try eight weeks now young lady," Minato corrected. Kimiko gulped.

Lord Hiashi just got there. Behind him were his brother Hizashi and his nephew Neji. He gathered Hinata asked Kimiko-chan to come over the next to properly thank her but she cannot for being grounded. "Lord Hokage, if I may?"

"Daddy," yelled a happy Hinata as she rushed to her father's awaiting arms.

"I take it you are all right Hinata. I want you to go with your Uncle Hizashi and your cousin Neji while I take care of a few things here." Hinata nodded and left with her uncle and cousin. Once they were gone Lord Hiashi Hyuga spoke again, "I trust there is a good reason you stopped me from dispatching this vagrant the dared to kidnap my daughter, young lady."

"Yes there is Lord Hiashi. You killing this man might have led us to war with the Land of Lightning," replied Kimiko as she yanked the mask of the perpetrator revealing him to be a ninja from the Land of Lightning. When she did that another Lightning Ninja got up to leave but was stopped by a kunai hitting the wall having passing inches in front of him. "Where do you think you're going," asked Kimiko? It was obvious she had thrown the kunai.

"While I was leaving the stage earlier to sit by my mother …" Suddenly Kimiko felt like she was in danger. She glanced behind her to see her mother standing there waiting to pounce. Kushina was very angry with Kimiko. Kimiko gulped. "Um where was I … ah yes … I overheard these two Lightning ninjas planning on kidnapping Hinata so they can dissect her to learn the secret of the Byakugan."

"I see," said Lord Hiashi. "Had I killed this man then the Land of Lightning would claimed I acting unwarranted and wanted my head as a fair exchange otherwise war. You not only protected the Byakugan but Konoha's face in these negotiations. Lord Hokage, I leave this matter in your capable hands. I have a small request though. Please allow Kimiko to come to my house tomorrow so my daughter can properly thank her."

Minato looked over at Kushina who nodded. "Very well. She may go tomorrow but make no mistake. She is still grounded. Tomorrow is only for your daughter Lord Hiashi. Now Kimiko I think it's time you left."

'Crap' she thought. While there she was under her father's protection. She immediately tried to flash teleport home. Before Kimiko could teleport she was jerked by her shirt collar onto her mother's waiting lap who had a sadistic smile on her face. Now she was too scared to even think.

Kushina immediate place a slip of paper over Kimiko's belly then said, "Four prong chakra seal." There was a short but intense light as Kushina pour her chakra to activate the jutsu. Kimiko felt what felt like the skin of her belly sear.

After it was over Kimiko found herself on her feet again. "There little one, it's all done."

Kimiko looked up at her mother who was now all calm again. "What did you do to me?"

"Why I sealed away your chakra? That means you won't be able to flash teleport until I unseal it."

Kimiko sulked as she was led away.

* * *

><p><span>AN

I know a lot of you are wondering about the Raikage's response to Kushina's question. I am afraid that is not really important. I may write a brief paragraph about it in the beginning of the next chapter however but I doubt it. The important stuff in this chapter was 1) Kurama, the nine tailed fox within Kushina, is able to speak telepathically to Kimiko, 2) Kimiko ability to use her father's 'Flash Jutsu', 3) the introduction of Hinata Hyuga, and finally 4) the use of a chakra seal on Kimiko.

I am thinking about using the grounding as a running gag in this fic. Don't forget how mischievous Naruto was in the beginning. Now that she has parental supervision and one with Kushina's temperament. Hehe. Some may note that she was not like that when the two met in the canon. You forget that was the first time they actually met. Hardly a time for a scolding but her personality did appear when she smacked Naruto after the third time he claimed Kushina was the nine tails in disguise.

Also some of you may think it's impossible for a five year old to know as much as Kimiko did. Don't forget in Konoha there have been cases where six year olds make genin and jonin by eight. I think Minato and Kushina are going to refuse Kimiko to fast track her way like that but I had to remind everyone in the canon NEVER underestimate the kids. It could be deadly for you.

Well that's it for now – Chow!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

A/N

Wow last chapter was a long one. I might make that the norm as I am going to continue these chapters until I get all the ideas I want for the chapters in. Today is the First Day in the academy.

* * *

><p>One morning all was peaceful within the Hidden Leaf Village. The birds were singing in the light of dawn. A few people went on their morning runs without a care in the world. Such serenity was enjoyed throughout the village.<p>

There was one exception though. That exception was within the Namikaze Mansion. An argument was fixing to take place that would threaten to disturb the serenity of the surrounding area. A certain fox girl made her way to breakfast. Her father, Minato, was sitting at the table reading a paper while Kushina prepared her little girl's breakfast. "Morning," said Kimiko somberly.

"Good Morning Kimiko," replied Kushina cheerfully.

Minato noticed something was bothering Kimiko. He put the paper down. "Kimiko, what are you so down?"

"Well you know it's my first day in the academy right?" Kushina place her daughters breakfast in front of her then sat down listening as she nodded along with Minato. "Well I want to make a great first impression with my teachers with my full potential. But how can I do that with my chakra sealed up."

"You should have thought of that before you pulled that stunt at the peace summit. True you rescued Hyuga Hinata and true it was because of your speech as the unofficial heiress to the Uzumaki clan that we were able to recover a great deal of Uzushiogakure's lost Jutsu from Kumogakure. But that does not atone for your use of foul language or disappearing from me like that. Your chakra seal stands," said Kushina.

"But Mom that is not fair. Look how about unsealing me just for school. Right after school, I will 'flash teleport' here to be resealed."

"I said no Kimiko. Now eat your breakfast and go to school," barked Kushina.

"Fine then," replied Kimiko angrily as she began to eat her breakfast.

Minato was not enjoying his morning. How could he? He was stuck in the middle of two grumpy women both of whom he loved. The silence in the room was deafening. He decided to break the silence.

"Kimiko-chan!"

"Yes Daddy," she answered sweetly. Kushina glared at her. So 'Daddy' was the good guy and she was the bad guy.

"I have a present for you," Minato said. That earned him a vicious glance from Kushina. In truth the 'present' was all her idea. Now Minato was going to be taking all the credit.

"A present!" beamed Kimiko happily. Kushina thought, 'That's it. He's dead'.

Minato noticed the death glare he was no receiving. "Here is you present, Kimiko." He handed he a yellow and red cell phone with a fox emblem on it.

Kimiko was ecstatic receiving a cell phone on the first day of school. She went to hug her Papa. However Minato put up his hand to stop her. "Kimiko, while I am the one to give you that phone, it was your mother's idea. She is the one that picked it out and had it customized."

Kushina was shocked. Kimiko was shocked too as she turned to look upon her mother. Suddenly Kimiko had tears in her eyes as she tackled her mother, "Mom, I am so sorry," Kimiko cried. "I'll go to school with the seal in place." Kushina smiled at her then up at Minato.

Minato for his part had a huge grin on his face. 'The Bastard' thought Kushina, 'but I am glad his plan worked.'

**-Later-**

Kimiko was walking by herself to school. Kimiko looked in one direction remembering that was the direction she and Hana came from that one night she got lost. Kimiko hoped to see her friend Kiba again. She was so engrossed with the flashback that she failed to notice a boy next to her.

The boy was none other than Kiba. He was about to call out to her when he noticed she was so preoccupied that she failed to notice him. Kiba got a mischievous idea. He went behind her and goosed her while saying loudly, "Morning Kimiko!" Then he took off running.

Kimiko was so startled she jumped six feet into the air. Quickly she noticed the offending party. "KIIBBBAAA!" she screamed as she gave chase.

Kiba was fast but Kimiko was proving to be faster. However the boy had a head start on the fox girl. They ran thru the street of Konoha right toward the academy gates. Once inside Kiba thought he was safe. Nope for a certain fox girl pounced on him, tackling him to the ground. Kimiko the punched the ground next to his head hard.

This startled Kiba. However once he looked up he saw Kimiko was actually laughing. That caused him to start laughing too. "Nice to see you again, Kiba," Kimiko said as she helped him up.

"Nice to see ya too, Kimmie-cup," Kiba said with a mirk.

Kimiko got a despondent look on her face. "Kimmie-cup … he called me Kimmie-cup."

"My my! The rumors are true. They really are letting wild feral animals in school this year." Kimiko expression change to a questionable expression as Kiba got angry. In front of them was a girl with a big forehead and pink hair.

"Back off Haruno. I am a person and you know it," yelled an angry Kiba.

"For once I am not talking about you Kiba. I am referring to the feral yellow minx next to you," replied Sakura Haruno. "We don't want her kind here."

The other girls got behind Sakura and said in unison, "feral … feral … feral." They kept repeating the same word until something within Kimiko snapped and she ran out the front gate and hugged the outside wall while shaking like a leaf.

Sasuke happened to see the last bit of that exchange. He walked over to the shaking Kimiko. "So that was you at the sandbox that time?"

While still shaking like a leaf, Kimiko glanced up at Sasuke and nodded. The memory of the onetime still haunts her. Kimiko's mother had taken her to a nearby playground on her second birthday. That is when she was introduced to Haruno Sakura. She never played with other children before so she got very excited. Unfortunately because she was so fox-like she became totally feral then. She ended up scaring the other children including Sakura before she regained composer. As she started to cry, Her mother scooped her away back home.

The rumor that quickly spread thru the village was that a real feral animal attacked kids at the sandbox and the Hokage's wife took the beast away presumably to be terminated somewhere else.

Hinata and Neji Hyuga walked up to them. Hinata noticed her new friend was shaking like a leaf. "Kimiko-chan, what is wrong," asked a concerned Hinata.

"I'll tell you what is wrong," interrupted Kiba who chosen this moment to check on Kimiko.

After he related the events on what happened since both he and Kimiko entered the school yard. When he finished he saw Hinata was very angry.

"Kiba, Bring Kimiko. Neji and Sasuke with me," barked Hinata. Hinata marched into schoolyard and in front of a certain pink haired girl. "Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes!"

-SLAP-

The schoolyard went deafly silent then. No one ever predicted that Hinata would slap another person like that. "How dare you belittle my friend like that? You are on notice pinkette. You so much as twitch an eyebrow towards her and you will regret it."

Kimiko watched as Hinata took up for her. She is showing uncharacteristic backbone which not only surprises her but all that know Hinata. Sasuke noticed the stunned expression on Kimiko's face. "That should be you up there loser. I thought you better than having someone else fight your battles. You not a scared little fox are you?"

Kimiko got angry when Sasuke said that. Immediately she stopped shaking which she noticed. She calmed down and gazed over to Sasuke. 'The jerk said that so I'll calm down' thought Kimiko. She mouthed a 'thank you' to him.

Sakura never liked clan heirs and heiresses. She thought of them as stuck ups. However Hinata she considered the exception for she never produced that kind of presence plus she always seemed down to earth. Today though Hinata stuck her nose where Sakura thought she should not have. One thing about Sakura was she was not afraid to throw a punch which precise she did. Her punch however was stopped by Kimiko left palm.

"Your fight is with me, Sakura. Not with Hinata who was only trying to defend a friend."

Sakura snickered, "So you finally are showing some of backbone. You're right my fight is with you."

Neji had enough of this, "**HALT!**" Everyone recognized Neji as an upperclassman therefore had to listen to him like it or not. "School rules prohibit non sanctioned fight bouts on the Academy premises. Sakura you are lucky Kimiko stopped your punch before it connected. However Hinata needs to apologize to you for that slap or face punishment from Mizuki-sensei."

A group of sensei was in the teachers' lounge looking at the viewing the commotion in the schoolyard. "It appears we have an interesting new crop of students this year," stated Mizuki.

"I never imagined Hinata could show such backbone even in defending a friend," replied Kurenai.

"I worry about Kimiko, though. We all know the great potential she showed at the peace summit. However to see her like this makes one wonder if that was a fluke. It appears Sasuke had a hand in snapping her out of that funk," said Iruka.

"Hinata better be glad that Kimiko had blocked Sakura's punch. I can tell it was powerful enough to send her flying and Kimiko was able to block it with her palm," said Asuma.

"I think we all can agree who should be paired up with in the enrollment test," interjected Hiruzen, the third Hokage. The Third Hokage was currently in charge of the Academy. "As for these recent changes in the rules handed down by the council I believe them to be an outright ploy to keep a certain fox girl from ever becoming a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. I sure hope Minato reads the note I sent him before it's too late."

**-At the Hokage's Office-**

Minato Namikaze was busy handing out assignments to perspective teams. One of the Jonin-sensei knew of the recent policy changes at the Academy noted the Hokage have not read Hiruzen's note. Knowing what it was about he had to speak up, "Excuse my Lord Hokage but I need to speak with you about a subject that has nothing to do with the mission you given us."

Minato regarded this particular shinobi as one being to the point and honest. For him to ask this now must mean it was highly important. "Sure go ahead."

After dismissing his team he turned back to the Hokage, "You do know of the recent policy changes at the Academy."

Minato did not like where this conversation was heading. The council members did not like his wife or his daughter when they first saw her. Now he is finding out about recent policy changes to the Academy. The only group that can make such changes was the council. "What Policy changes?"

"The council held an emergency meeting shortly after the Peace Summit where they rectified the changes. All the parents received a copy of the rules last night. I take it you did not." Minato shook his head no. "I brought my copy of the new rule so you can scan it but as I was dropping off my child at the Academy earlier I noticed the Third Hokage giving a scroll to an anbu telling him to make sure to get it to you before school starts."

Quickly Minato scanned the copy of the new rules then he immediately opened the scroll Hiruzen sent him. After briefly reading the scrolls he turned to Jiraiya, "Take over for me for a short time, please."

Jiraiya knew something was wrong. "Sure but what is wrong Minato?"

Before he flash teleported out of there, Minato said, "The counsel is trying to make sure Kimiko never be able to be a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village."

**-Back at the Academy-**

Iruka-sensei suddenly appeared at the school yard. "Attention everyone. Everyone entering the academy for the first time please stay while everyone else should go to the gym and take a seat on the bleachers."

After the other student left for the gym, there was just a small group of children left. "Now as you all know by now there has been changes regard to the entrance into the Academy. I will explain the match ups in a second but first is there any questions?"

Kimiko raised her hand immediately. Iruka feared as much as every other sensei there all agreed the new rules were targeting her pacifically. "Yes. You are Namikaze Kimiko, correct?"

Kimiko blushed red as all eyes fell upon her. Her secret of being the Hokage's daughter was as good as out now. She had hoped to tell everyone gently one at a time.

All of a sudden all the girls were gushing over her. They were asking if the ears and tail were real and if they could touch them. However three girls were not part of that group. They were Ino Yamanaka, Sakura, and Hinata.

"Oh please! Why are they gushing over her for," inquired Ino while being annoyed.

Hinata looked at Ino, "Don't you realize? They consider her the alpha female for her father is the Hokage."

Sakura blew a gasket. "Hold on, Iruka-sensei. This minx is the Hokage's daughter," she angrily screamed loud enough that everyone got quiet all at once.

"I am more of a Fox than a Minx," replied Kimiko making everyone laugh briefly.

"Yes she is the Hokage's daughter, Pinkette. And she is more human than you ever be," said Sasuke. Sakura gave a death glare.

Kimiko spoke up again, "Back to my question, Iruka-sensei, these new entrance policies. What are they?"

Just as Iruka feared, everyone got a copy of the new policies except for the Namikaze clan. He was about to answer when Sasuke spoke again. "We have to show we have the capability to be a ninja in one way or another. If we don't then we will not be able to take any ninja classes or ever be able to take genin exam. The Academy is the only one that can give the genin exam. Today is a pass or fail test. Those who fail will receive the same education of a normal school. Those who pass however will receive the special classes required to be genin ninjas."

"Crap!" exclaimed Kimiko, "Iruka-sensei. May I please make a quick phone call?"

Iruka smiled, "Make it quick."

**-Namikaze Mansion-**

Kushina was practicing her kenjutsu when her phone rang. She cursed herself for not turning it off. But for some odd reason something told her to answer it. "Hello."

"Mom, you got to get to the Academy and release my chakra seal."

"Kimiko, I told you not before your grounding is over."

"But mom the council has changed the entrance policy for the school. Because of that you have to release the chakra seal." Kushina could tell her daughter had tears in her eyes and was crying while talking to her. One thing she did get is that the council did something to make her baby cry and for that they will pay.

Just then Minato appeared before her having flash teleported. "Just a moment, little one. Your father is here and I will talk it over with him." When Kushina said that Kimiko felt very relieved knowing her father must have caught wind of the new policies.

"I take it that is Kimiko on the phone begging for you to release the chakra seal," said Minato.

"Yes. She said something about new Academy entrance policies." Minato handed Kushina a scroll containing the new policies. She was not pleased after she read it. "THOSE BASTARDS! Wait till I get my hands on them." She turned back to the phone. "Kimiko, I guess I have no choice but to release the seal. We'll be there very quickly." –click- "let me put away my sword and grab what I need to quickly release that damn seal," Kushina said to her husband Minato.

Minato knew she won't be 'quick' at getting ready. In the old days maybe Kushina would be ready in about 5 minutes but now she is a woman of stature in the village. She had learned the hard way she always needed to look her best. Minato hopes, though, they make it to the Academy in time to unseal Kimiko's chakra.

Upstairs, Kushina noted that she was all sweaty. Being the Hokage's wife had its huge disadvantages. She had to look her best when out in public. A quick five minute shower was in order then she had to redo her make-up and hair which took another twenty minutes. Since Kushina wore the same style day by day with slight color variations dressing only too about 10 minutes. She grabbed what she needed from her ninja cabinet and went downstairs.

Upon entering the foyer where Minato was waiting patiently, she noticed he had a small backpack with him. "What is in the backpack dear?

"Just a surprise for Kimiko and no I can't tell you. I suspect if I do Kimiko will find out thru Kyuubi."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you were there at the peace summit, Kushina. Didn't it seem weird to you that Kimiko knew about things that no one told her about? I sure did so I made a small inquiry but found no answers. Simply put no one told that stuff to Kimiko. But I reasoned she had to learn it from somewhere. Then I remembered that Kimiko was exposed to Kyuubi's massive chakra. I am guessing he was able to form a link to Kimiko."

"I don't like the sound of that so I will ask Kurama about it later. Right now we have to go. Can you get us near our daughter?"

"I placed a target seal in her phone as a precaution."

**-At the Academy-**

"The test will be a fight between two applicants. All you need to do is show enough skill to qualify. However, if you so choose, you can fight till only one is still able to or until one quits. If one person of a pair wishes for this format then that is how the fight will proceed. If you find yourself in such a fight and call it quits then you will be regulated to non-ninja classes and you will never be able to take the genin exam. The first match up will be Sakura Haruno and Kimiko Namikaze. Do either of you wish to fight till there is a clear victory," ask the Third Hokage?

Kimiko was shaking her head no but Sakura verbally replied, "I do." Kimiko eyes went wide as she glanced at Sakura. Then she noticed the evil glint in Sakura's eyes. Now more than ever she knew she needed her chakra unsealed.

"Do both of you understand the rules of such a fight," asked Iruka-sensei who will be the proctor for the test.

"Yes," whispered Kimiko.

"What was that Kimiko? You said do softly I could not hear it," Iruka replied.

"I said I understand the rules of the fight. Right now I too wish for this format just to put that stupid smirk off Sakura's face but I need more time. Can you please delay our fight for like the last fight, Iruka Sensei?"

Iruka was about to reply negatively when the Third Hokage walked up, "Why do you need more time child?"

Kimiko turned beat red. "My mother sealed my chakra because I am grounded. Without it I know I don't stand a chance of passing or beating Sakura."

"If that is correct then you should forfeit …"

"I can't and won't do that. If I forfeit then I never be a ninja for the Hidden Leaf Village. I want that more than anything. I swear I will fight with everything I have to be a ninja so I can protect those who are precious to me," Kimiko said with a conviction that surprises everyone that heard her.

After a minute Sakura broke the silence, "I don't have a problem waiting to put her in her place."

"Then it's settled. The last fight is between Sakura and Kimiko," declared the Hokage.

"In that case the next fight is between Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka," stated Iruka.

Sasuke and Kiba faced each other then glanced towards Kimiko. After which they glared at each other. Kiba smiled and said, "Sasuke, we both know we are a shoe in to pass this ridiculous test."

Sasuke did the one thing he hardly ever does, he smiled back. "I couldn't agree with you more Kiba. Why don't we turn this test into an exhibition of our taijutsu then?"

"You read my mind Sasuke dude. I propose we do warm ups on 2 minutes each one at a time."

"Then we each take turns attacking and defending for four minutes each," Sasuke continued Kiba's thought.

"After which we have a 2 minute full speed battle where a victor is not relevant." Both boys shacked hands in agreement. Every sensei was stunned. These boys were doing this exhibition match not to pass the test but to try to impart some knowledge of their taijutsu off to Kimiko in hopes she can use it in her match against Sakura. Iruka looked at each sensei's individual faces and all seem to agree on one thing – these two boys just passed.

"Format approved. I will time the intervals of your demonstration so you can switch one segment to another smoothly," declared Iruka the proctor. "Kiba is up first for a two-minute warm up."

With burning red cheeks, Kimiko watched the demonstration. The boys may have tried to act cool about their reason for this demonstration of beginners' taijutsu but she saw right thru their little deception. Kimiko knew they were putting this demonstration was for her benefit only. She would need any tip she could get from this demonstration if her parents don't get to her in time to unseal her chakra.

As she watched Sasuke she was reminded of the time she slapped him when she was three years old. Though she did not register it at the time he was doing similar movements he is doing in this demonstration. That means he has been practicing for a long time.

Kiba was using a vastly different taijutsu altogether. His taijutsu reminded her of a wild animal. Well he did say his family uses some pretty weird jutsus. However this taijutsu feels vaguely familiar to her.

"Oh look. Kiba fights just like you do Kimiko," stated Sakura. That statement earned her a death glare from Kimiko. Sakura gulped involuntarily from the intensity of that glare.

'Thank you, Sakura' thought Kimiko as she turned back to the demonstration. Now she remembers why Kiba's taijutsu looks so familiar. It's because she fought or rather acted similar to that the day she went feral in the sandbox. That day she was acting on pure primordial instinct. A part of her was scared of losing control of herself like that again. She was impressed by Kiba's taijutsu. Maybe she should visit the Inuzuka clan leader to see if they would be willing to teach her, a non clan person, that taijutsu.

The next bout was between Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. This fight was ridiculous too ridiculous to put on paper but both boys passed. Their antics were comical and had the crowd laughing.

The next fight after that seemed it might be a one sided battle, Ino Yamanaka and Shino Aburame. Ino was a typical girl who feared bugs even if she knew they were beneficial to the flowers her mother sells. She considered forfeiting then she remembered what a certain fox said so adamantly. Kimiko wanted to become a ninja so badly that she will not give up even if the stakes are stacked against her. That fox girl have people precious to her that she wanted to protect even if it cost her life.

Iruka stepped up to Ino. "Ino, I understand you don't come from a shinobi family. To go against Shino of all people must make you a little nervous. There is no shame in forfeiting."

Ino however surprised them all, "No Sir! I have persons precious to me I want to protect." Kimiko felt a pride for she knew she had inspired Ino.

"Shino, why don't we just indi …"

"They should have an all out fight just like the one Sakura and I are going to have," interrupted Kimiko.

Sakura had enough of the fox foolishness. "Are you crazy? Ino is no match for Shino. She'll fail and never be able to become a ninja."

"You are not having any faith in her Sakura. And where in the new policy does it state that losing such a battle will make you fail this test? All she has to do is show ingenuity and determination. Any other way then she will stand a good chance of not passing."

Just then all the Shinobi sensei looked at each other over what Kimiko had said. Wordlessly they came to a consensus. Kimiko had already passed. Never had they had an applicant show such determination, foresight, ingenuity, and leadership capabilities without being a prodigy. She is even an inspiration to the others it seems. But the most important thing she understands what being a shinobi is all about, protecting those that are precious to you.

Sakura was shocked. She knew now the Blonde headed fox girl was concerned about Ino passing even though she was one of the ones that helped her tease Kimiko. "But Shino uses bugs to fight with. He has a great infinity for them," said Sakura weakly.

"Yamanaka as in the 'Yamanaka Flower Shop'," asked Kimiko?

Sakura nodded, "That's her mother's shop. They live above it."

"Sakura, Ino by now should have seen how her mother handles pest control in the flower shop," smirked Kimiko. For the first time in his life Shino was showing concern about a fight.

"Iruka sensei! In such a fight are we able to use any shinobi weapons," Ino asked?

"No but you may use items you already do know how to use."

"If that is the case then I need a few minutes to prepare."

"How long do you need Ino? We can't keep them waiting forever," said Iruka pointing to the group of people gathered just to see these bouts.

Ino adopted a puppy dog pout, "Ah come now. It's not like they don't need a few minutes to run to the bathroom or get a drink. I just need to rush around the corner to my house and back. Besides a well planned ninja mission will always fail if the members don't properly prepare for it first."

Iruka glanced at the other sensei and finally to the Third Hokage. All of them nodded in agreement. "Ino there is no reason you need to rush home to gather your items. You pass. In fact the ones who have passed already are Sasuke, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Hinata Hyuga."

"M … m … mm … me. H … how?" flustered Hinata.

Kurenai approached her. "You were the first one to pass, Hinata, when you slapped Sakura."

The Third Hokage spoke again. "Indeed the test is not solely these fights. They also included observations we have since we first saw you all this morning. We were watching the schoolyard this morning. We disliked and liked what we saw. Hinata, when you first walked up the sidewalk you saw a wounded friend. This person you came quite fond of since she saved you from being kidnapped. After hearing her story you confronted the person responsible while making sure she gets in okay. You even had the foresight to bring powerful backup. You may have a timid exterior but inside you are a tigress who will protect those you consider precious. Lord Hiashi should be very proud to have you as a daughter."

Iruka spoke up again, "And that brings us to the last person to pass, Kimiko Namikaze."

Kimiko was shocked. "Um not to sound like Hinata but how the hack did I pass?"

"You passed for you exhibited the finest qualities a shinobi can ever have since Sakura proposed the fight. You have inspired others to greatness. Look around you, Kimiko, all your friends been inspired by you. Even those who were not your friend have been equally inspired. Among your piers you are without equal a testament to your name."

Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki appeared behind Kimiko having flashed teleported. "Are we interrupting anything important," asked Minato.

"Dad! Mom!" yelled Kimiko and she rushed into her Mom's arms. "I passed. I passed."

"You passed. But I thought you needed me to unseal your chakra to pass the test?"

"I thought so too mom but …" Kimiko gave an accurate report of what transpired and said since she got to school that morning. While giving the details she realized one detail was left. "Hey gramps." Everyone cringed at the way Kimiko addresses Hiruzen, the Third Hokage. "What about Sakura? You never called her name as one who passed."

Sakura was felling a little left out. She was about to voice her own concerns when Kimiko of all people did. Now she feels a little bad about the way she treated her.

"Unfortunately we are divided in Sakura's case. She belittled you to the point you had to run. But she did show concern for Ino like you did."

"So what are you saying, Gramps? Is the fight is her last chance to pass?"

"Unfortunately yes. However since you already pass you don't fight. If you choose not to then Sakura will automatically fail and never be able to reach genin level."

Kimiko gazed over at Sakura and saw tears leaking from her eyes as she silently cried. She already accepted that she won't be able to continue the shinobi path. She treated Kimiko like dirt. There is no real reason for her to help her.

Kimiko had different ideas than Sakura. "Mom please unseal my chakra." Sakura gazed over at Kimiko when she said that for it meant she was going to fight her after all.

Kushina was proud of her for choosing this way and suspected Kimiko's motivations behind this choice. She wanted Sakura to hear them first before performing the unsealing. "But why sweetheart. You already passed and the way Sakura treated you."

"Mom, you know I always wanted Sakura as a friend. That day when we were introduced started out as one of the best days of my life. However it soon became one of my worst. I became so excited over having finally met Sakura that I lost control of myself to the fox part of me."

"I remember Kimiko. You cried for days in your bed after that. Nothing I did would cheer you up," replied Kushina.

"I cried for I knew Sakura would hate me after that. When I was finally all cried out I made a vow I would make it up to Sakura one day and get my friend back. I want all my friends with me in the academy and that includes Sakura."

Sakura was in tears that would not stop dripping. Sure she got frightened that day in the sandbox but she got over it quickly. However she now knows that was not the case for Kimiko. What was worse was the way she treated Kimiko afterwards. Above all that Kimiko still wants to be her friend. Secretly deep down that is what she wants as well.

Since the day at the sandbox, Sakura kept a close eye on Kimiko. She knew about the day she went to the Uchihas and slapped Sasuke. She knew she had learned her father's 'flash' jutsu, an amazing achievement. She knew all about her crazy antics at the peace summit. The only reason she gave Kimiko any grief was because she wants to be friends as well.

Kushina was no slouch. She knew the only reason Sakura bothered to give Kimiko any kind of grief was that she wanted to be friends. Sometimes it is hard to express ones true feelings especially if you are scared of the other person's reactions.

Now that the cat was out of the bag it was time to act. Kushina sat on the floor. "Kimiko, come and rest you head on my lap," beckoned Kushina. Kimiko apprehensively complied. She pretty much understood the unsealing was going to hurt. Now she knew it was going to hurt like no other pain she ever experienced. "Kimiko, I am sure you think you know how much this is going to hurt. Well whatever you imagining right know is no where's near the level of pain you will go thru. I am sorry but I cannot watch you go thru that pain so I am going to have to apply a pressure point that will knock you out for about fifteen minutes. During that time I will do the unsealing."

Before she could object Kimiko's world went dark as she was knocked unconscious by her own mother.

* * *

><p><span>AN

Wow this has been a long chapter. I know I said I will keep on writing until I get all the stuff I want in a chapter in there BUT I just don't like huge chapters too.

Most of you by now that I am referring to the fight between Kimiko and Sakura. Well guess what happens in the next chapter which I am thinking is going to be rather short.

Well I gotta go. Oh btw pls R&R. I just luv reviews but I got so little for this story.

Chow!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

A/N

I hope you are all remembering these ages of the characters are supposed to be between 5 and 6 yrs old. They just happened to be gifted. Today is the battle between Sakura and Kimiko. Let's see how long this chapter actually will be.

* * *

><p>'<strong>Kimiko'<strong>

_'Uuuhhnn … where am I?' Kimiko looked around and saw the dessert again. 'Oh this means I am in your prison, eh Kurama?'_

'**Not quite. You are in the mindscape where my prison is kept. I brought you here for a little chat.'**

_'Not now. I have to wake up to fight Sakura.'_

'**I know. I know. I have been watching. This will not wait. The only time I can contact you is when you fall asleep anywhere besides you home. There are charms there that forbid it.'**

_'Charms … my home. You are not making any sense.'_

'**We don't have much time. It will be easier to show you my memories in one massive jolt but it might sting a little and alert my jailer. I am willing to take the risk if you are.'**

_'You sure there is no other way.' Kimiko already knew the answer. 'Alright you crazy fox I agree.'_

'**How did you know I was a fox?'**

_'Simple! You said last time I was exposed to your chakra. I know mom would not allow it unless she had no choice. The only time she was not fully in control was the nine months prior to my birth. Normal children don't have these fox appendages of mine so it has to be your chakra that did this to me. The only way for that to happen is if you are a fox as well.'_

'**Wow you are very perceptive for one so young. I bet you even know where we are.'**

'Inside my mother. For some reason you have been locked here. I have other questions but I suspect for those we need to do this so do it already.'

Out in the real world, Kushina have kept a close eye on her daughter as she rested in her lap after the unsealing. She felt something must be wrong for she should have woken up already. Suddenly she felt Kimiko's body jolt a little bit as if she was in massive pain. At that moment she knew something was horribly wrong and she knew where to check.

"Minato I have to go check on my house guest for a second. I think Kimiko is with him."

Minato now wished he could beat the stinking fox silly. Kushina had just confirmed what he suspected. He however knew Kushina could handle this situation better than he could. In fact he went from wishing the fox dead to feeling sorry for it.

When Kushina got to the dessert mind-scape where her prisoner was chained the first thing she saw was her daughter's astral form unconscious. _'Why you miserable fox, what have you done to my daughter?'_

Kushina then tightened the chakra chains that bounds the nine tails fox causing it to groan in pain.

'**All I did was share some of my memories with her. She should be okay.'**

_'Mom, is that you?'_

_'Yes little one, I am here.'_

_'Why did you not tell me about Kurama and of being a jinchuriki?'_

Kushina was flabbergasted. Her daughter knew the truth. '_We'll talk about that later. Do you realize what this is?'_

_'Sorda. This is the prison of the nine tailed fox, one of nine tailed creatures that roam the land. Each creature is actually nine separate parts of the chakra of a much bigger entity'_

_'Correct. But there is also one thing you don't know. These bodies we have here are our astral forms. While here our physical bodies stay asleep. You have to will yourself awake in times like this. Don't forget Sakura.'_

Kimiko got excited then her astral self faded. Kushina walked over to where she kept Kurama chained up, _'As for you, you stinking fox. If I ever catch you talking to my little girl again you will be in such agony you'll wish you were dead.'_ Kushina's astral form disappeared.

'**Kushina wait … KUSHINA … drat she never listens to me.' **Kurama glanced over to the purple slim that been eating away the mind-scape for a while now.

Back in the physical world both mother and daughter woke up together much to Minato's relief. They stared into each other eyes search for the right thing to say however the hug they gave each other spoke volumes that mere words could not. Finally Kushina broke the silence, "Go out there and make us proud."

Kimiko stood up quickly, "Right!"

However before she took her third step her father, Minato, stopped her. "I will not let you fight in that dress. I have a surprise for you. Why don't you go put it on?"

She looked at the backpack and gazed at her mother. Kushina shrugged her shoulders indicating she had no earthly idea what it contained. Minato was no amused. While both mother and daughter were in the mind-scape confronting Kurama, Minato learned his little girl became the alpha female to his amusement. Now he was going to use that to get what he wants but Kimiko isn't going to like it. "Oh girls," he called to a group of girls who were freshly entering the academy as well, "Will you be so kind as to help Kimiko change outfits."

A group of ten girls charged the poor fox girl, she never stand a chance. As Kimiko was dragged literally to the women's locker room, Kushina looked at Minato, "You know she will find a way to pay you back for this little outrage."

In the locker room a certain fox was getting very flustered. The girls were stripping her of her clothes despite her objections. Soon she took off in a mad escape attempt. These girls, although not chosen for the ninja classes, have lived in a ninja hidden village all their lives. Living in such an environment gave them certain skills. They have very effectively kept her contained in the locker room. However they cannot catch her.

Hana Inuzuka was in her last year at the Academy. She was a shoe-in to make genin this year. Whatever genin team she gets assigned to would for sure pass whatever test their new sensei will throw at them. She learned teamwork working with her three partners.

As Hana passed by the Locker room she heard the commotion and decided to investigate. The first thing she saw was a familiar fox girl zip past her followed by some girls. At first glance it looked like Kimiko was merely prey but Hana had experience with girls before. She quickly realized Kimiko was an inexperienced Alpha Female. Being an alpha female herself she knew just what to do.

Hana quickly was able to grab Kimiko much to the relief of everyone including Kimiko. She felt safe with Hana. The other girls thought their prey was caught until, "Back off girls. That is no way to treat an alpha." The girls naturally halted. "Now will someone please tell me what is going on?"

What followed was a lot of yelling by everyone but Hana was able to hear snippets here and there to understand what is happening accurately. She decided to address Kimiko who was behind her. "Why don't you want to change? Don't you realize that pretty dress over there will get ruined in a fight with Sakura?"

Kimiko blushed then got angry. "If someone had bothered to explain that to me I would be glad to change but that horde over there only heard the words they wanted to hear. I am more than capable of changing on my own. Thank you!" Kimiko pointed to the door meaning the other girls were to leave. They left realizing how upset Kimiko was. Just as Hana turned to leave Kimiko grabbed her arm, "I do need help changing and I can only trust you. Would you please help me?"

When Kimiko came out of the locker room she was wearing … a plain black cloak with its hood over her head. Minato felt a little sad. As Kimiko passed her father she paused and looked at him, then with a 'hmmpf' she held her head high and smugly walking out to the basketball court. Minato dropped his head and said, "She hates me now."

Kushina giggled. "Silly. She does not hate you. She loves you although she is angry with you. She loves the outfit you got her. That's the reason for the cloak. She wants to unveil it dramatically."

When Kimiko go to the center of the court, Iruka-sensei and Sakura were waiting for her. She then jerked the cloak off, making if fly gently to her father's feet. Everyone gazed upon Kimiko and was amazed. She had on a simple ultramarine blue sheath mini dress. The shoulder blades and collar were red. The dress was made out of the finest shinobi fabrics which are very durable for combat use. A red belt held up an ultramarine blue pouch. She also had on fish-net armor pantyhose. On her right thigh she sported a red ninja pouch. Her foot gear was pair of red roman-style wrap-around ninja open toe boots. Her hands were encased with red open finger motorcycle glove. Her long luxurious rich blonde hair was in a half up half down ponytail style tied with a big red bow ribbon. Her beautiful long blonde tail with a red tip poked out of a special slit in the back of the dress just for it. Just by looking at the way she stood everyone could tell Kimiko was pleased at how she looked.

After Iruka stopped admiring the dress he noticed the weapons pouch. "I am sorry but I can't allow you to use any weapons you are not familiar with."

"I only have five kunai in here, Iruka-sensei."

"Still I am sure you are not familiar with that weapon so …"

"Even though I am proficient with the Kunai, I will take off the weapon pouch and give it to my father for safe keeping during the match to be fair to Sakura."

After coming back to the middle of the court, Iruka asked both of them if they were ready. After both Sakura and Kimiko said they were ready the battle commenced. The battle was a flashy one indeed. Sakura got in some pretty good hits. After a minute however everyone noticed that something was missing from the battle. Both Kushina and Minato knew what was missing, Kimiko was holding back. Sakura noticed this as well so next time Kimiko let herself wide open:

-SLAP-

It was a gentle slap but sometimes the most gentlest of hits can hurt the worst. Kimiko and Sakura paused their battle when Sakura slapped Kimiko. Kimiko scowled at Sakura. But what she saw in Sakura's eyes was despair.

"You say you want to be my friend yet you fight me halfheartedly. I know what you are capable of Kimiko-chan. I have watched you from afar since the sandbox incident. At first I wanted to learn your weaknesses so I can defeat you one day. Over time I grew to respect you and part of me wants to be your friend as well. However I can't be your friend if you don't respect me enough to fight me with your all."

Kimiko smiled a little before grew concerned. "You don't know what you are asking …"

"Yes I do. You have yet to use your 'flash' jutsu. I do know about that. I fear your use of it but I want to face it too. How do you expect me to pass if you don't give me a real challenge? All you been giving me so far is a fight anyone can handle much less a ninja."

Kimiko scanned the panel of sensei's that were acting as judges for this match. The faces of each of them told her what Sakura said was the truth. By taking it easy on Sakura she was really sealing her fate.

Kimiko then jumped back about 5 feet as Sakura did the same. Suddenly they ran towards each other to do a forward punch with their right hand. Kimiko, at the last second before impact, flash teleported to the side and above Sakura avoiding the punch. As she came down she kicked Sakura's head causing her to fly forward face first. Sakura used her hands not only to cushion her landing but to reverse her direction so now she was heading back to Kimiko feet first.

A mischievous smirk appeared on Kimiko's face just before she 'flash' teleported. She grabbed a pail full of soapy water and teleported again to just above Sakura.

-SPLASH-

"Why you …" screamed a rather pissed and soaking wet Sakura as she fell onto the now soapy wet floor. With the floor soapy wet, Sakura could not stop her momentum so she slid on her butt towards the nearby gym wall. Once she got to the wall, Sakura planted her feet on it and used it to spring/propel her back towards Kimiko. She had a fist cocked ready to strike.

Kimiko tried to use the 'flash' jutsu again but could not for she was not yet fully recovered from the unsealing. Instead she fell backwards onto … well her back … and used her legs to kick/propel Sakura upwards. Kimiko however used too much force and literally knocked Sakura out. Noticing she was out and the fall will probably hurt her if not kill Sakura, Kimiko had no choice but to force herself to use the flash jutsu again. Reluctantly, Kimiko 'flash' teleported to the falling Sakura and the 'flash' teleported again making sure they land safely on nearby mats which were stacked up in the corner. Exhausted, Kimiko passed out.

-Five Minutes Later-

Kimiko was slowly waking up to find herself in her mother's loving lap. As soon as she could think coherently again Kimiko spoke, "Sa … ku … ra?"

Kushina spoke lovingly and softly to her daughter, "Don't try to speak just yet, little one. Sakura passed the test. "

* * *

><p><span>AN

Ah! Don't endings like this make your heart jump for joy?

I think I did a good job describing how Kimiko looked after she change but in case it is still foggy just look at my cover art.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday morning in Konoha where we find a pink haired girl running to her best friend's house. She always was in awe when she saw the Namikaze mansion. She has come here every day for the last 3 years since they fought in the entrance exam.<p>

At first it was out of thanks for saving her from the fall that might have killed her. She escaped that ordeal with only minor scrapes. Kimiko on the other hand was laid up for three days due to the ordeal of the unsealing coupled with forcing her chakra out too quickly. Sakura had convinced Kushina to commute the rest of Kimiko's grounding due to ordeal she went thru helping out a friend.

Overtime a very deep friendship formed. Sakura had taken to go over the Kimiko's home in the mornings and from they would 'flash' teleport where ever they needed to go. However this Saturday morning was going to be special. Sakura had gotten word that the target seal she gave to a merchant friend of her father's successively place the seal at a secluded beach. This beach is within range of Kimiko Flash jutsu but it is just on the furthermost edge of her teleportation range. She can get herself and Sakura there but she would at least a half hour rest afterward.

Kimiko was reluctant to go because it would tire her out. Sakura convinced her saying she would rest along with her until they both can enjoy it together. Today is the day they would go or so Sakura thought. Once she got to the Namikaze's she would find out plans had changed without their knowledge.

Kimiko was out in the garden with her mother when Sakura arrived and she was not happy. Kushina had decided this would be the day to start teaching her daughter the Uzumaki style of kenjutsu. Kimiko however was not having any of this. The movements seemed awkward to her to downright undoable.

"Mom for the last time I don't want to learn this. I respect that your clan had a kenjutsu tradition going back for centuries but I don't wish to learn it."

"It's more than tradition it is a family heritage. And it is part of your heritage as well as the unofficial heiress to the Uzumaki clan. You have to learn it to pass it down eventually."

"OK … OK I get it mother. However Mizuki-sensei told us at our age we should only learn the weapon system we want to specialize in. I do not wish to specialize in the sword. However, I will learn it later so I can pass it down but not now," reasoned Kimiko.

"Yes I know that. He told you that five days ago. While everyone else has replied you have not, Kimiko. He called me two days ago saying the deadline for the selection is Monday. Have you suddenly made a selection?" asked Kushina.

"Wait a minute and hold the phone. You are trying to ram kenjutsu on me because I have not made my weapon specialty choice yet. Did you even ask me why I have not made that choice yet? No you have not. The reason I have not made the choice yet is because I don't know what I weapon I want to specialize in yet. Most students have chosen the kunai knife because they are very close combat types in fact most invoke a special taijutsu. They only use a kunai as secondary. Still others are genjutsu specialist so same theory. Then there are the few true weapon specialists."

"Now as for me Mother, I don't see myself in any of those groups. True I wish to learn the Inuzuka all fours taijutsu, but that is because it makes sense what with my fox attributes and all. I do want to learn a weapon besides the kunai. Kenjutsu is a most elegant and refined art. But I want something more flamboyant and the sword is not it. So I don't wish to learn kenjutsu at this point of time. However you have a point about learning it to pass down someday but not now."

Kushina found great logic in what he daughter said. "Alright but be sure to choose before Monday okay. I see Sakura over there."

When Kimiko glanced over at Sakura she saw her smiling a particular way. Kimiko the grinned her very happy face knowing what she was there to tell her but then she saw the 'I caught you look' on her mother's face. "Mom, there's been something I been meaning to tell you."

Kushina could not contain herself. She started laughing hysterically. Kimiko looked at her mother questionably as if she had gone crazy or something. "Oh don't look at me like that. Your father and I knew all along about the placement of the target seal at the beach."

Kimiko got the look of a deer caught in headlights, "You both knew?"

Kushina giggled, "Of course we knew, ttebane. Sakura's father got a call from the merchant she talked to then he called us. We thought it over and decided to let him place the target seal if he places one of your father target seals as well."

Kimiko grinned happily, "Does that mean I er we can go?"

Kushina giggled again at her daughter's enthusiasm, "Yes you both can, ttebane. Just be home by 5 pm and take your cell phone."

Over the years Kimiko started a very bad habit. When she got overly excited she would run on all fours. This action made her look exactly like a blonde fox. Kushina had tried to break her of that habit only to be reminded of her 'ttebane' habit. In the end she just let it go hoping she will outgrow it. When she got permission to go the beach she bounded upstairs on all fours.

Minato passed her in the hallway. "I take it your mother told you about the beach."

This halted the blonde fox, Kimiko stood up on her two feet and faced her father respectfully, "Yes Sir."

"Good. Next time ask us first before you ask other to place a target seal for you. And no running in the house."

"Yes Sir."

About twenty minutes later, Kimiko slowly walked out of the house as her mother continued practicing her Kenjutsu. Kushina noted the now demure Kimiko and thought, 'She must have bumped into her father, Good.'

Kimiko walked up to Sakura who was sipping on ice tea in the Namikaze patio. "Ready Sakura?"

"Yep," she answered getting up. With that the two held hands. When 'flash' teleporting a person or an object, Kimiko has to be touching them. Sakura felt weird at first having Kimiko hold her hand when they teleported but in time she got used to it.

-At the Beach-

When Sakura and Kimiko 'flash' teleported onto the beach, Sakura began immediately preparing a resting spot for Kimiko. The first jutsu she learned was not from the academy but from Kushina, a very simple storage jutsu. In time Sakura showed it to others and it spread thru the academy afterward. AS a result that was the last jutsu Kushina ever showed Sakura. The poor girl was being tested by Kushina with the 'secrets' of the jutsu and she failed. To this day Sakura regrets not earning Kushina's trust for she knew the woman would have shown her wonders. Incidentally, the storage jutsu was the second jutsu the academy covers.

Ten minutes later a very basic base camp was set up. Sakura went over to Kimiko to help her into the base camp to rest easier. However she noticed Kimiko was off a little. Upon closer examination she noticed Kimiko was burning up with a fever plus she was unconscious. Kimiko had told Sakura what to expect from this lengthy jump but this was ten times worse than she was told. Sakura knew something was dreadfully wrong and that Kimiko needed to get some medical care soon.

After making sure Kimiko was safely comfortable she grabbed Kimiko's cell and called Minato Namikaze. Minato answered a second later, "Hello! Kimiko?"

After a brief pause Sakura answered, "Mister Namikaze, This is Sakura."

"Hi Sakura. I guess you two made it ok and Kimiko is resting up now after such a long teleport?"

"There is something wrong with Kimiko. She is burning up with a fever. I fear she needs medical help."

"I'm on my way. Stay with her Sakura." Minato went to the window and called out to Kushina. "Kushina, Sakura just called and said something is wrong with Kimiko. I am fetching her to the hospital."

Kushina twirled around to see Minato teleport. She then made an immediate mad dash to the Hospital. Kushina was in her practice gi but that was not important now – what was important was her daughter.

Minato appeared at the beach. He was impressed by the camp you Sakura set up. The tent was a 10x20 raj tent. The top was standard white with burgundy walls. The flaps were closed on three sides. It was only open on the side facing the surf. The floor was covered by a huge burgundy oriental rug. On one side was a small bed meant for Kimiko to rest up on but now it's being used to make her more comfortable till help arrives.

"Lord Hokage, that was fast."

"For the last time Sakura, in private moments like this call me Minato. After all you are my daughter's friend," Minato said as he went over to Kimiko's side. One glance told him Sakura was right to call him. Her fever was well over 38 degrees Celsius. If the fever does not break soon she could have brain damage. Gently he picked up Kimiko bridal style and said, "Sakura. Latch onto my leg."

Sakura understood he had to have physical contact as well to 'flash' anything beside himself just like Kimiko so she did as instructed. A mere second later they were at the Konoha Hospital emergency room.

Tsunade took charge immediately. "My goodness this poor child has a 39 degree Celsius temp. Get a saline drip going and place three ice packs on her – two under her armpits and the last on her groin. I want blood work down asap. We need to find the cause of the fever fast." Tsunade tried to move but could not for Sakura latched onto her leg. Looking down at the child Tsunade was impressed she was strong enough to hold her in place. "Yes child?"

"Chakra Degradation Syndrome," was the only thing Sakura said.

Tsunade's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets. If she read Sakura right she was trying to point out a possible reason for Kimiko's condition. "Halt!" ordered Tsunade of the orderlies who was wheeling Kimiko's gurney away. "May I please have my leg back now so I can check your theory out?"

"Sure," replied a smiling Sakura. Everyone thought Sakura was cute while saying this.

Tsunade went over to Kimiko and did a medical ninjutsu scan. "My word, she is correct. Ok same as before except we now know what caused the fever. Call the Hyuga clan and see if anyone over there can consult in this case. Recall my assistant Shizune from her vacation and get her here stat. Prepare operation room three for the foreseeable future." She went over to Sakura, "Tell me your name child."

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"Well Sakura that was one fine diagnosis you did. I want you to consider becoming my apprentice when you graduate from the academy. I don't think you team sensei will have a problem with that. He will be getting a medical specialist in return."

"I would be my honor to learn from one of the legendary sannin once I become a genin."

"Good then its settled. I will be checking up on you from time to time so don't disappoint me. But first follow me." Tsunade went over to Minato and Kushina. "Milord, I have to be in surgery immediately so I can't tell you now what is going on with Kimiko however there is a person beside me who can fill you in."

Tsunade moved aside to show Sakura. "You're kidding," Minato stated.

"Not at all. I know she is barely 7 years old but it was she who properly diagnosed Kimiko and let me know. From what I gather she has been researching her condition for a while. If you excuse me I must get to surgery to try to save Kimiko's life." Tsunade rushed off leaving behind a bewildered couple staring at the girl genius.

Kushina decided to break the silence, "Sakura, would you please tell us what is going on with Kimiko?"

"Certainly milady but first lets go into that room over there where it is more private." They move into the room which coincidentally is reserved for telling loved ones of the conditions the patients have. Once everyone is seated Sakura begins her tale.

"I have wanted to meet Kimiko before the sandbox incident. I spied her from afar when my parents took me for walks and such. I always loved her tail. Anyways the incident of the sandbox did scare me so much I wanted revenge on her. It was a painful cry actually for her to be my friend."

"I researched everything I could about her after that. I was there in the fields watching you, Minato, teleport with one after another. Kiba filled me on the events of the evening when she slapped Sasuke. I gathered the only way for her to escape you Kushina is do the impossible and use her father's legendary Jutsu. The only way I could figure that happening was if she had huge amounts of raw chakra. Hinata of the Hyuga clan confirmed that since she overheard her father telling you of this."

"While his prognosis was correct that Kimiko needed lessons in chakra control he did not know of one very serious danger in having so much chakra. The chakra control only delayed the result. It slowed the syndrome down. The syndrome is Chakra Degradation Syndrome. Lord Hiashi probably has not heard of it since it's very rare. Most children with this syndrome usually die before their first birthday."

"Kimiko case is slightly different though. She was after all exposed to very high amounts of chakra before she was born."

Minato stood up then, "How do you know that? That was supposed to be an S class secret." He just confirmed what Sakura only suspected.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage, for confirming my suspicions." Minato sat down knowing he was just been played. My father is an avid collector of historical scrolls and journals. I, from time to time, sneak into his library and read them. I read about the ancient Creation Deity. The deity split it's chakra into nine separate parts and formed bodies for each part. They are called the tailed beast by us humans but something tells me you already know about that. Each beast has a different amount of tails one higher than the other. The Fox chakra beast has nine tails."

"Mankind, thru the ages, has tried to gain the powers of these nine beast. The most effective way is to seal the beast away within human host. These human hosts are called Jinchuriki."

"I read in another scroll the history of Konoha, the full history. I know of the battle between the First Hokage and Madara Uchiha had for control of the village. Madara tried to win the fight by taking control of the Nine Tailed Fox that appeared in the battle field during the fight. However the First Hokage quickly sealed the beast within his wife Mito Uzumaki. That is all I learned of this great secret from the ancient text I read. I understand this is an S-class secret and will turn over those texts to the anbu when they come for them."

"From there I conjectured the rest from what I heard over the years. I gathered the Uzumakis were special and so I reasoned they made perfect host for the … er …"

"You already know so just spit it out already," interrupted Minato.

"Ok for the nine tailed fox. They make perfect host for not only because of their vitality, but also for their knowledge in sealing jutsus and their high potent of chakra. I suspected Kushina was brought here only to be the next jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox because of Mito's old age. An Uzumaki was the only real choice they could make at the time."

Kushina stood up and started pacing. "I can't believe this. A seven year old girl knows about our closest guarded secret. Hell our own daughter does not even know about me being a jinchuriki. Tell me Sakura, what exactly gave it away?"

"Kimiko's Fox attributes." That halted Kushina long enough for her to sit down. "I always wondered why Kimiko was the way she was. After reading about the Uzumakis and the Jinchuriki, I started researching medical text. True I could not understand most of what I read but I got the gist of what I needed. Female fetuses are extremely affected by the kind of chakra they are exposed to. Kimiko had to have been exposed to the chakra of a fox and in large doses when she was in the fetus stage of her development. The only thing that makes sense is that her mother was the current jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox. It was only a theory until Minato confirmed it."

"Are you any way related to Ibiki Morino?" asked Minato.

"Nope," answered a giggling Sakura.

"You two cool it please. Sakura, what exactly is Chakra degradation Syndrome?" asked Kushina.

"You know about Kimiko's huge amount of chakra. Well that amount of chakra usually overloads the chakra network and starts destroying it. Usually people born with that much chakra don't make it to their first birthday like I said. Well the nine tail's chakra gave Kimiko resistance to the syndrome in other words it slowed it down greatly. With the chakra control lessons she received from Minato, her father, she should have been fine until she was older were when her chakra system matured enough to handle the pressure of that much chakra. Simply put young charka systems are not capable of handling that much chakra."

"With the resistance Kimiko gained from the nine tails chakra and the chakra control training her father gave her she could have survived till her system could handle it on her own. Could have it was not for one other thing. Can you, Minato, think of the other cause that led to this?"

Minato thought for a second before it dawned on him, "The 'flash' Jutsu."

"Correct, the 'flash' jutsu. As you now that jutsu is an extremely advanced jutsu. You, Minato, were the only ninja on record, capable of doing such a jutsu. Others have tried and failed. I caught Neji Hyuga looking at Kimiko on two separate instances while his byakugan was active just after Kimiko teleported. I went to him and asked what he saw after the second time. He told me Kimiko's chakra system was deteriorating. He further said at the rate of the deterioration Kimiko does not have long left as ninja. I planned the beach trip as one last blast before I tell you two about Kimiko's condition. I thought she could handle it. I never imagined such a distance would be a detrimental cause. I am so sorry." Sakura began to cry.

Both Kushina and Minato power-hugged the girl, "Enough young one, we don't blame you."

"Kushina is right. From what you told us this would have happened regardless. You were just trying to be kind to your friend before you had to tear her life apart. Now what are our options about Kimiko," asked Minato.

"I don't know at this point. We have to wait and see what Tsunade can do. I can tell you we are lucky to be in Konoha for Konoha Hospital is the best hospital in the world and Tsunade is the best medical specialist in the world about Kimiko's condition. I can tell you how we could have solved this if we caught it sooner."

"There were really only three ways of resolving this situation. One way is to immediately seal the chakra away until the person's body is old enough and tough enough to withstand that much chakra. Another is to train the individual chakra control to such a degree that the body can handle the chakra better but that is really only a delay measure at best. And the third way is probably the best for Kimiko's case and luckily it is real practical to do. However this way must be done in the up most secret."

Kushina had a real bad feeling where this was heading. "What precisely is the third option?"

"Make her into a Jinchuriki."

"No way in hell," screamed Kushina. "I know from experience the power the Jinchuriki have is a curse. The tailed beast was never meant to be locked away inside a human. Sakura, as the Hokage's wife, I am forbidding you from ever mentioning that option ever again."

The next several hours were pure hell for Minato and Kushina. Both were trying to wrap their heads around the ramifications of their daughter's prognosis given to them by Sakura. Both of them had to admit that Sakura probably was a prodigy. Minato was seeing only one option and that was to make Kimiko the next Jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox. However he knew Kushina was justifiably against that action. She was leaning toward sealing her chakra up forever. Sure it will be hard for the fox girl but the other way would be even harder.

'**Kimiko!'**

'_Is that you again Kurama. If so then I must be asleep. It's been years._'

'**I see you have grown more perceptive. Yes you are asleep. Right now doctors are operating on you to save your life. However the life you will be able to afford from it will not be the life you may wish.'**

'_Ugg. I guess you need to show me memories what I need to know right? Well try to be more gentle this time.'_

'**Will do, little kit, I will be more gentle.'**

Kurama showed Kimiko his full history and that of the Jinchurikis. Inwardly Kimiko cried for she now knew the heavy burden her mother shouldered all these years without telling her. Kurama also showed the conversation her parents had with Sakura about her condition mere moments ago.

Kurama then pulled Kimiko into the mind-scape to show something her mother been hiding for seven years. Then he suggests a form of action that will solve everything except for one thing, Kimiko was crying.

Kimiko now realizes the mind-scape is within her own mother. With that in mind she screams in the mind-scape, _"MOTHER!"_

That scream was so loud internally that Kushina yelped in pain. She instantly knew what is going on yet again. "Minato, my house-guest is talking to our daughter again. However this time she requests an audience with me in the mind-scape prison."

"Can I get a gurney for my wife please? It has been a very taxing day and she needs to rest a little."

"There is a bed in that room over there she can rest temporarily."

The nurse pointed to a private room. As soon as Kushina rest her head on the pillow she willed herself to the Mind-scape, _'What did I tell you, you miserable fox, about contacting my daughter again?'_ Kushina tightened the chains around the nine tails causing him to groan in pain.

'_Why did you not tell anyone mother?'_

'_What do you mean Kimiko?'_

'_Ugg! Why did you not tell anyone you were dying? Kurama let me know that he told you about it a long time ago.'_

'_Hey it's my body and my life. I wanted to spend my remaining time with my family not chasing down any fool remedy which won't work. Did Kurama neglect to tell you it is incurable? Tsunade told me that.'_

'_On the contrary, mother, he showed me one way to save your life. Heck you can still be a very powerful ninja still.'_ Kimiko paused a little for effect. _'Kurama showed me the conversation you and dad had with Sakura about my condition. I know about Chakra Degradation Syndrome. I know I am dying and if I live the likelihood of being a ninja would be nil since I would have to have my chakra permanently sealed off. I want to be a ninja mother. I want it more than anything else in my life. I want to protect those precious to me. How can I do that as a weakling?'_

Tears were free flowing from Kimiko's astral form. That is almost impossible especially in the mind-scape. Kushina's astral form hugged her daughter's astral form. _'I wish there was a way for us both to get what we want but there isn't.'_

Kimiko pushed her astral form out of her mother's arms, _'Mom, I know of a way and I know you know of that same way. Kurama showed me he can without a doubt repair the damage in your system as well as cure you and at the same time doing the same to mine. However he can only do that in the transfer of Jinchuriki host bodies.'_

'_Did you not see the part when I said no way in hell? Listen Kimiko. Jinchurikis are hunted by those who want power. Usually those who hunt us are extremely powerful already. What they do when they catch us is take the tailed beast out of us for their own gain. The extraction process is extremely painful and usually kills the host. Jinchurikis can sense such enemies approaching and we have to face them alone for they won't think twice of killing those precious to us. There is no way in hell I want that kind of life for you. It's bad enough you have those fox appendages. You already seen the kind of hate it can bring you from Sakura's reaction before you earned her as a friend.'_

'_Mother you fail to realize is that what kind of life I would have if we don't do this. IF I live I probably won't have a life not worth living. I wish to live my life in the enduring protection of others. A lot of times that life is a very lonely life and a dangerous one. I freely choose it with every fiber of my being because there are precious things I want to protect. What kind of life will I have living a life of regret that I can't protect those precious to me?'_

'_ITS MY DECISION AND MY DECISION IS FINAL!'_

Kushina pushed her daughter out of the mind-scape. Then she turned and tightened the chains on the nine tails until, '**Enough! I won't ever contact Kimiko again. I swear!'**

'_I am glad we finally understand each other.'_

Back in the physical plane, Kushina was waiting patiently with Minato for word on her daughter's condition. When she noticed Tsunade coming down the hallway a little later she stood up and went to her, thanking whomever that Minato had not seen Tsunade yet.

"How is my daughter's condition? Were you able to repair her chakra network?"

"I stabilized it and fortified it. I repaired what I could. She will live however the next time she uses any kind of jutsu her chakra network will tear itself apart and she will die. But I hear you and Minato plan to solve that situation in the only way it can be cured," replied Tsunade.

"What do you mean by that Tsunade?" asked Kushina.

"Minato explained you two plan to make Kimiko the next Jinchuriki of the nine tails. As you know the nine tails chakra will automatically repair all the damage to Kimiko's chakra network."

Kushina cursed Minato silently. He must have talked to Tsunade while she was in the mind-scape. Minato was trying to force her to make their daughter into the next Jinchuriki. Well she will see about that. "Tsunade you're right. Say can I see her now? I like at least few minute with her before Minato sees her."

Tsunade thought Kushina's request was a little strange but then again she did not have any children. Maybe it's different when you have kids. "Sure she is in room 303. I will wait about ten minutes before talking to Minato. No More. "

When Kushina reached room 303 she first checked on Kimiko. After noticing she was resting peacefully she went back to the door and used a locking seal on it. Kushina then used a scanning jutsu to find every one of Minato's target seals in the room and destroy them. She then tossed Kimiko's cell phone out the window. She went over to Kimiko and exposed her stomach and started to write runes on it.

When Tsunade gave Minato the news and where Kushina was at that moment he teleported with a very concerned look on his face. He tried to emerge in Kimiko's room but he could not. Instead he was just outside her door. Over and over again he tried to teleport into the room but could not do it. When he tried the door he discovered it was locked with a seal. Whatever Kushina was doing she did not want to be interrupted till it was done which worried Minato.

Suddenly there was huge amount of light coming from the edges of the door followed by Kimiko groaning in pain. By that time Tsunade was up there. One look told her they needed into the room fast so she punched the wall only for it not to break. Kushina placed a barrier around the room as well. Moments later the lights ceased and Kimiko groans quieted down. Kushina open the door an exited the room.

Minato and Kushina glared at each other then:

-SLAP-

After Minato recovered from the slap Kushina gave him they glared scornfully at each other. "What the hell did you do Kushina?"

"I sealed her chakra away permanently."

Kushina walked away and out of the hospital. She was tired and she also did not want to see Minato again that night. So she walked a few blocks to the old Uzumaki Mansion. She went up to her old room there and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>AN

I love to hear from you, reader. Just go below and fill out the comment block and enter it. Later!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

A/N

In this chapter we see the affects last chapter had in Kimiko's life. As you might expect it's not going to be pretty.

* * *

><p>Kimiko Namikaze's life changed practically overnight. One day she was the gifted daughter of the Fourth Hokage who seemed to be following in the footsteps of her father. Today she was that woman's daughter, that woman being Kushina Uzumaki.<p>

One day she had a very loving family living under the same roof. The next day Kimiko had a very broken family. Her Mother had taken to living in her clan's old mansion while her father stays in his clan's estate. It did not help matters that these two were on the opposite sides of Konoha. They hardly see or speak to each other anymore. Speculation in the village suggests it's only a matter of time before they get a divorce.

One day she was the pride of the academy taking classes with all her friends and even began to enjoy being the Alpha female. The next day she was shunned by all and Mizuki took great pleasure in informing her she was now taking the normal curriculum minus any ninja classes. She was out of the ninja program. Her friends tried to stick with her but as days went by, one by one, they deserted her. They did not mean to it just they were busy with their ninja classes.

She used to be able to pop in and see her father all the time. Every one enjoyed when she visited. They would make time for her. Now she must make an appointment and when she does get in to see him every one treats her like she is merely in the way. It got to a point that she does not bother anymore.

Kushina had noticed the air of gloom surrounding her daughter. She thinks it of Kimiko's own making. One night she decided to confront Kimiko once and for all.

Kimiko entered the Uzumaki mansion and went directly to her room. Now she had two rooms in Konoha, one at each of her parent's home. Dinners at either place was no picnic either even if her mother loved the same food she did – Ramen. After a long and silent dinner, Kimiko excused herself, "Thanks for the food."

"I doubt that, Kimiko. You barely touched your Ramen. What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong, mother," Kimiko snapped. " I hate my life. I will admit I had a silver spoon in my mouth until now. I never realized how hard it was for the others. But that only makes me want to protect them all the more. I also don't want you to die mother. Please reconsider making me into a Jinchuriki."

"I told you no Kimiko. You are alive and that is all that counts."

"I wish I was dead then."

-SLAP-

Kushina slapped her hard without thinking. Kimiko reeled back glaring at her mother with tears in her eyes before she took off running. She ran out of the house and towards the front gate of Konoha.

Kushina could not believe what she had done. After a second she gave chase only to see no sign of Kimiko. She crumbled on the ground crying. After her tears dried she knew she needed help, she needed Minato.

On the other side of Konoha at the Namikaze mansion, Jiraiya and Tsunade were having dinner with Minato. Jiraiya, worried about his former student, convinced Tsunade to start having dinner at the mansion. Anbu were guarding the house. Suddenly, "Get the hell out of my way, Damn you. I need to speak to Minato pronto."

Sounds of a fight echoed thru the mansion. Every one there knew who was making the ruckus – Kushina. After she entered the dining room, Minato asked, "What the hell do you want Kushina? And where is our daughter."

The coldness in his voice stung Kushina but even she knew she deserved it. "I had a fight with Kimiko tonight and she ran away. I know I screwed up Minato and don't deserve your help but it's Kimiko we are talking about here."

"Screwed up huh, A fight huh. Let me guess what it was about. You got tired about her mopping sour puss attitude and tried to talk to her about it only for her to blow up at you. The look on your face tells me I am correct. Do you want to know the number one reason she is down? It's because she is unable to protect those that is most precious to her. Instead she is the one needing protection. The anbu had to break up three separate mobs that were literally hunting our daughter. Seems there is a reward for her tail in the bingo book. They only needed her tail. That means chopping it off. Is that the kind of life you wanted for her. One out of fear of having her tail chopped off."

Stunned Kushina said, "I had no idea."

"No I am sure you did not know. Relax! I will find our daughter. Jiraiya, come with me please. Tsunade, will you stay here with Kushina. Kushina, I want you to think about seriously moving back in if not Kimiko's sake above everything else." With that Jiraiya and Minato left the mansion.

Outside Jiraiya asked, "Do you have any idea where to start looking?"

"Despite Kushina's wishes I had assigned a team of Anbu to guard Kimiko. I thought about checking with them first."

"So it was no mere coincidence that the Anbu broke up those three mobs."

"No coincidence indeed. It was them doing their job. Ever since the posting about Kimiko's tail was first placed in the bingo book they were on the job. I have Ibiki researching who put up the bounty for Kimiko's Tail. Once he finds out who it was I will be paying them a visit as a father and not as the Hokage."

"Minato I would not want to be in their shoes when that happens," replied Jiraiya.

An Anbu jumped in front of them making them stop. "Report!" ordered Minato.

"Sir, your daughter was seen heading out the main gate of Konoha. We tried to follow but she gave us the slip."

"Ok. New orders. All anbu are to stand down from the search and go about their normal duties," said Minato. The anbu could not find his daughter but he will. He wondered if she was channeling her fox half in order to slip the anbu.

"Minato, I have an idea where to start looking," declared Jiraiya.

**-Inside the Namikaze mansion-**

"Now that I finally have you to myself, Kushina, I have something to say. I wanted to say this ever since that night you sealed Kimiko's chakra away."

"Gulp" Kushina been avoiding Tsunade ever since that night. She had used their friendship to get the time she needed to seal Kimiko's chakra. "Tsunade, I am sorry for using you like that."

"While that is very much appreciated I really wanted to ask you what were you thinking when you sealed her chakra?"

"I was thinking about her life. I know how hard being a jinchuriki is. It is a constant burden to me. I was not even asked if I wanted this burden. No they forced it upon me. When I was kidnapped shortly after being relocated to this village a part of me was happy. If it was not for Minato I would have gladly let this village burn to the ground, hell I would have gladly released Kurama to do just that. I told Mito Uzumaki this when she interviewed me for the very first time. She knew then I would be unsuitable for as a Jinchuriki candidate, something I did not even apply for myself. That is the reason she was behind the kidnapping herself. I was supposed to be taken to nearby relatives who would have taken care of me while I choose for myself what I wanted for my life. As you know that was not the case as my prince charming rescued me. I fell in love and because of my love for Minato I was finally able to accept the burden of being a Jinchuriki. However I don't wish this burden on my worst enemy and certainly not my daughter."

Tsunade sat down in a nearby recliner thinking over what Kushina just said. "I understand your feelings on the subject. They are very clear. However you missing one very key difference between you and Kimiko. You did not ask to be a Jinchuriki rather you were forced to be one. Kimiko on the other hand is asking to be one whats' even worse she needs to be one to keep the life she loves more than anything. What you did was to forcibly strip her of any choice she might have had in life and gave her one being a burden in return. If you ask me you have more in common with the people who chose your destiny for you than you realize."

Kushina went into the garden to think.

**-Elsewhere outside of Konoha-**

A certain fox girl could not run anymore so she took shelter on a branch high up in a tree. In truth she had been there for a good fifteen minutes. She felt like crying but she was all teared out. Her mind was racing over what a mess her life was. Truthfully she planned to talk to her mother that night too only she had wished the conversation was a lot more pleasant.

Strange sounds suddenly interrupted her thoughts. Kimiko instantly knew what was making the sounds though she never seen one before. It was the sounds of a person using a whip.

Kimiko gazed downwards toward the whipping sounds. What she saw sickened her. There were at least ten rouge ninja from various ninja villages hunting a pack of what appeared to a pack of foxes. Kimiko reasoned that foxes rarely hunt in packs. This is more likely a large family group. What made these foxes noteworthy and worth bothering with was their immense size. The smallest was two feet tall and at least five feet long and it seemed to be a baby. What a minute its tail was an exact match for her own tail.

Kimiko heard two figures land on a branch twenty feet above and behind her. Without looking she knew it was her father and Jiraiya. Kimiko breathed a little easier. She knew they would come looking for her. She was relieved because of what she saw below her. If anything else she knew her father would not allow such a travesty to continue.

What Kimiko had not realized yet was the rouge ninja's main goal was not the family group but was the tail that looked exactly like hers. Her tail was the real goal but was presumed unattainable. Her father knew the true goal when he spotted the same tail. Sadly these men were going to slaughter the entire family group just for one tail.

Minato would have stopped this by now if Kimiko was not there. She was the game changer because she was the absolute true goal. Her safety was paramount.

The men were successful in separating the kit with the matching tail from the rest of the family group. Five men advanced on the kit to chop its tail off. Suddenly one female fox broke from the family group and charged the five men. She was huge and fearless. The vixen killed three of the men before she was killed. Minato, Jiraiya, and Kimiko knew in their hearts the dead vixen was the kit's mother. She sacrificed her life to try to save her own child. Kimiko vowed the vixen's death will not be in vain.

Kimiko could not understand why her father allowed the situation to continue. That is until she picked up on some of the other men's conversation. "Did you see that kit's tail?"

"Yeah, it's a dead ringer for the Hokage's little brat's tail."

"Do you really think we can pass it off as her's at the bingo office?"

"For that kind of money on that bounty I am willing to risk it."

Kimiko looked at her own tail and cried. She had recently come to love her own tail thanks to Sakura. She never thought it would bring pain and suffering to beings other than herself. Minato saw his daughter hug her tail and cry. Tears welled up in his eyes as he knew she knew why the foxes were being hunted.

Kimiko in turn understood why her father was not helping the foxes. It was for her protection. That however did not make her feel happy, it made her feel sadder. Then an elderly fox took a half step forward and gazed directly at Kimiko. Kimiko saw the fox move and understood two things. He knew she was there and why they were being hunted. Wordless communication occurred then. The fox was telling Kimiko that it was ok and it was her safety that was important. Everyone was saying that this situation was ok because she was safe. That was unacceptable to her.

Before the two men had reached the kit, Kimiko jumped down between them. "Kimiko! No!" said Minato. He was about to jump down as well but was stopped by Jiraiya. Sometimes it's best just to let certain things play itself out no matter what it cost or how much it may hurt.

"My name is Namikaze Kimiko. As of this moment these foxes are under my protection. Besides it's really my tail you really want and not these foxes. Well here it is." Kimiko stated defiantly as she flashed her tail for all the rouge ninja to see.

The biggest of the rouge ninja spoke up. "Well it looks like the real prize just served itself up to us on a silver platter. We all know your chakra been sealed by your mommy little kit. Our spies inside the leaf told us." Kimiko made note that this loud mouth is to live so he can be given to Ibiki for interrogation to find out who these spies are. "Now if you really want these foxes to live then you get on all fours with your butt against that stump over there. Make sure you drape that pretty tail of yours over the stump so we can chop it off cleanly. Any resistance by you will result in the extermination of these foxes."

Kimiko had no choice but to get into position. Minato was doing everything he could not to go down there and rip all their lungs out. Kimiko was sweating bullets and shaking like a leaf while in this subservient position. To make matters worse they did not put any shackles on her nor pushed her into this position. She had to voluntarily put herself into this position then stay there freely as the rogue leader prepared to chop her tail off.

If only there was a way to destroy the seal but to do that she needed some sort of energy. She knew once they chopped off her tail she would bleed to death before her father or Jiraiya can get her to the hospital. In this position she cannot get up fast enough to dodge her tail from being cut off if she tried to move. The only way to doge now was the 'flash' jutsu but she needed her chakra to do it with. Even then she will die anyways for her chakra network would be totally devastated.

Kimiko's life flashed between her eyes in an instant. She remembered every single detail. The number one thing she remembered was the words spoke that she will protect those that are precious to her even it meant her life. Those words just became so real to her now than ever before. Kimiko found hidden strength in those words than she ever experienced before.

Kimiko's body suddenly started to glow yellow. Everyone saw it and halted. Up in the trees, Minato was astounded. "Where is this sudden energy coming from? Her chakra is usually a blue-ish color besides its completely cut off."

Jiraiya knew all too well what this energy is. "Minato, I know the answer but you won't like it. She is using her life energy to break the seal to her chakra. It's the only way she sees to save herself and the foxes too."

"You are right Jiraiya. I don't like it. Even if she pulls it off and break the seal with her life energy without killing herself then any jutsu she use afterwards will only kill her anyways," Minato stated the obvious.

"She was dead when she jumped down there in the first place. Even if we tried to jump down to rescue her they would have killed her first. I am sorry Minato but if there is any chance for her survival it is up to her to do it."

The leader of the rogue ninja took an axe and rested it on the stump next to the base of Kimiko's tail. He raised the axe and took careful aim. Minato up in tree made a mental note that he'll slowly torture that ninja to death later. Even though Kimiko was trying to break the chakra seal even she knew the extreme danger she was in so she urinated on herself out of fear.

The time of action has come. If Kimiko did not break the seal this instant and then 'flash' teleport then the very next second the axe will chop her tail off and she will die. Both Minato and Jiraiya took positions to quickly kill the rogue ninja before they kill the foxes. Kimiko's impending sacrifice will not be in vain. Sadly it was up to Kimiko to rescue herself and the kit. If she fails then they both will be dead.

As the axe blade swung down extremely quickly Kimiko's eyes flew open instantly as she 'flash' teleport just before the axe blade hit the empty stump. Just as quickly Minato and Jiraiya sprang into action. The one-sided bloodbath was a fast blurry mess. No-one really saw who did what. Kimiko and Minato were using the 'flash' jutsu very quickly and consecutively.

When it was all over a mere three seconds later none of the rouge ninja were left alive save one, the one who tried and failed to chop off Kimiko's tail. He was going to be made to suffer for a long time but not before Ibiki got the information of the spy network working inside Konoha.

One second after the battle ended Kimiko fell down to the ground. Minato was teleported to her instantly. "Kimiko?" He checked for a pulse and found none. He then realized she was dead. Minato let out a cry so loud all of Konoha and the surrounding area heard. Many knew why this sound echoed the night. It echoed because the Hokage was grieving for his dead daughter.

In that instance many others cried into night as well. Some cried over their lost friend. Still others cried of the lost of a promising student. For whatever reason the people cried they all cried over the person – the lost of Kimiko. It seems Kimiko made a bigger impact on the village than anyone anticipated.

As Minato's tears dried while he clutched his daughter's lifeless body, Jiraiya walked up somberly. "Minato, we need to get back to the village so we can make the funeral arrangements."

Minato nodded and got up while carrying Kimiko's body bridal style. Before they could move though the foxes had them surrounded. They then bowed reverently as the fox elder approached Minato. "What can I help you with now?"

"It's not what we can do you for us but it's what we can do for or be more precise, for the kit in your arms."

Minato gazed down upon Kimiko. "What can you do for her? She died saving you."

"It is because of the way she died that we can do anything for her. She died because she expended her own life-force to undo a seal on her chakra. After that she was alive only as long as her chakra held out, in other words her chakra replaced her life-force. We have the power to regenerate her original life-force by jump starting it with our own. It will not hurt us but it might bring her back."

Minato was very happy so Jiraiya had to be the voice of reason. "Even if what you say is true she will die soon after for her own chakra network is completely devastated. Lady Tsunade herself will not be able to heal the damage she has cause herself."

The foxes looked at one another, discussing what Jiraiya had said. Finally the fox elder spoke again. "We might be able to help with that as well. The kit that you daughter sacrificed herself to save has a natural healing ability. We have seen it heal very impossible injuries. Only one problem is that the ability is only species specific. While the kit might not be able to heal it completely he should be able to partially heal it thanks to your Daughter being part fox. The chakra pathways should be healed enough to let her live."

The little kit walked up to Minato. "What he said is possible. I need to try to heal her chakra pathways before they can hope to do the life-force jump start jutsu. Please lie her down on the ground."

Minato sensed he could trust the foxes. He passed Kimiko to Jiraiya's arms after which he took off his infamous flamed robe and laid it upon the ground. He then placed Kimiko carefully upon his robe.

"Now you must back away about 20 meters so we can begin the jutsu that will bring Kimiko back to us."

As Minato and Jiraiya backed away, the kit that had the tail that looked exactly like Kimiko's tail laid down on Kimiko. Then the Kit began to as he started to heal Kimiko's chakra pathways. Meanwhile the other foxes surrounded the pair and began another jutsu, the life-force jump start jutsu.

About ten minutes later the kit carefully got off Kimiko and went over and lay down near Minato and Jiraiya. "I've done all I can. When the others revive her she should be able to live a normal life."

"What about a shinobi life," asked Minato?

"I am sorry but I could not fully heal her chakra network. If she does any jutsu she will die again and this time there will be no way possible to revive her."

Twenty minutes later Kimiko coughed. The procedure was a success. Kimiko was alive again. Instantly her father was with her hugging her weak form to him as he cried. "fa … th …er".

"You are going to be okay sweetheart. You'll be just fine."

"Dad, I had the strangest dream. I dreamed I died and these foxes called out to me and I came back to life."

The elder fox approached the dual. "She is going to be just fine, Lord Minato. If you excuse us others are approaching and we must go."

"Wait!" yelled Kimiko, "Don't go. That was not just a dream was it? It really happened. Thanks."

"Our pleasure little one. We have never met a child with as much courage as you have shown nor as much heart either."

"You don't have to go. I will protect you with my very life. I vow it with my blood. I wish nothing in return."

The elder fox dropped his head reverently. "That is unacceptable to us. In return for such a pledge we pledge eternal loyalty. Call upon us when you need us and we will be there. We will be honored to be of any assistance to you young kit."

Jiraiya in the background smiled before speaking, "Honorable Elder, May I approach?"

The fox elder eyed the white haired ninja. "We know who you are Jiraiya the legendary toad sage sannin. As long as it's not to ogle women in the nude you may approach."

"I see his being a pervert is also legendary," replied Kimiko which got a laugh from Minato and the other foxes.

Jiraiya approached after recovering from his ego hit. "Elder this agreement you just proposed to Kimiko, You do realize what it is in the ninja world?"

"Dad, What is going on?"

"Kimiko, you recall me summoning toads? Well before I could summon them I had to make a contract with them. A contract is a mutually beneficial agreement between two parties. In my case it was between me and the toads. However in this case it is between you and these foxes."

Kimiko digested what her father had just told her then smiled brilliantly. "Elder, is what my father says true. Did we just form a summoning contract?"

"Yes little kit we did. I want to let you know you are the first and only human worthy of our contract. You must sign our Summoning contract scroll to make this official."

"As you can see elder I am neither human nor fox but a mixture in between. I am honored to sign the contract." After the foxes produced their summoning contract Jiraiya explained she needed to sign it with her own blood. After Kimiko signed it the foxes explained since she is the first to sign it then it's customary that she keep it safe. "Now we really need to go. There are several groups of men converging on this location."

"Those must be anbu from the different hidden villages these men once were associated with. They need to dispose the bodies themselves to protect their different villages' jutsus," stated Jiraiya.

"Precisely why we need to go for we are always hunted by man." The elder turned to leave.

"Wait," Kimiko called out.

"What is it now, young Kit?"

"The Namikaze estate in Konoha is huge, so huge that a vast rich forest is a part of it. If you like you can live there and I can guarantee you will never fear being hunted ever again."

"We appreciate the offer but I find it hard to believe you speak for your clan."

"She does," said Minato, "I am the head of the Namikaze clan. As my Daughter, Kimiko is the official heiress. I trust her explicitly. She speaks for the clan on this matter. The offer stands."

The fox elder looked at his clan then said, "Thanks, we will take you up on it then. We know the way so we can get there alone."

As the clan headed towards Konoha, Kimiko noticed the baby kit that healed her was not going with them. "Elder, why is the kit not going with you?"

"Sadly without his mother he is displaced therefore have no place with us anymore."

"But you needed him to help heal me."

"True but that was extenuating circumstances. Those no longer apply."

Kimiko without thinking twirled around to her father. "Daaaddddyy, may I please?" Kimiko used the daughters' secret patented look that always got daughters what they wanted.

Minato was no match for the 'daughter look'. "Sure. But only if the elder and the kit agree freely plus you need to get your mother's permission as well." Minato started transporting the dead fox bodies to the Namikaze estate. They needed to be cleared out before the anbu arrived which was any minute now.

Kimiko walked over to the baby kit. "Hi! You saved my life but I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Kimiko. What is your name?"

"I don't have one yet. Our clan's way is to wait till a kit is properly weaned before a naming ceremony."

Minato was about to take the kit's mother away when Kimiko put her hand up to stop him. "Does this mean you are not weaned off your mother's milk yet?"

Kimiko looked up at her father who nodded. He transported the Mother's body to the Inuzuka Veterinarian Clinic to have her milk analyzed to see if a substitute can be made. The kit would need that if it wanted to survive.

"I understand you don't have a place to call home anymore since being by your mother's side used to your home."

"That is correct."

"Well we both know you are too young to be able to survive on your own. Why don't you come live with me," asked Kimiko?

"You mean you'll be my substitute mother?"

Kimiko bite her lower lip. "I guess in the beginning I will have to be but eventually I want our relationship to be partners maybe even comrades. I plan to be a splendid ninja and will need a partner such as you with me. Will you come live with me?"

"Ok I guess."

"Great. I like you for the time being do everything I tell you to do. In time when you will figure out how to behave yourself you will be given greater freedoms. For now though please stick to me like glue."

Minato reappeared next to his daughter, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, for now the little kit is thinking of me as his substitute mother." When Kimiko said she got a little dizzy. "Dad, something is wrong. I think I need to go the hospita …" She never completed the sentence for she passed out.

* * *

><p><span>AN

I've been waiting to do the scene with the foxes for a year and a half. However in my wildest daydreams I never imagined to scene to be quite as dark as what I wrote. Kimiko's tail almost being chopped off. Eww. I imagined them though dong the summoning contract. This arc is far from over. It won't be until three events happen: Kimiko becomes the jinchuriki, The Uchiha massacre happens, and Kimiko's tail is either safe or gone.

Please review and give your comments both good and bad.

Chow!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

A/N

In this chapter Kimiko is in the hospital and Kushina struggles with the decision she knows is right – Making Kimiko the next Jinchuriki.

* * *

><p>When Minato carried his unconscious daughter into the emergency ward of Konoha hospital all pandemonium happened. Though relieved that the precious Kimiko was alive they feared it was only for a brief respite. When the on call doctor took a look at Kimiko he turned pale white. He could not understand why the child was not dead already. He immediately sent for Lady Tsunade.<p>

Lady Tsunade was at the Namikaze mansion when she got the call so naturally Kushina came with her when she found out it was Kimiko. Kushina could not bring herself to even look at Minato nor Minato at Kushina. They blamed the other and themselves for Kimiko's predicament. Neither Minato nor Kushina would make the first move towards reconciliation.

After briefly examining Kimiko she worked hard to stabilize her condition. Finally after hours she came out, "I finally got her stabilized. However I cannot heal her myself without knowing what happened out there."

Minato nor Jiraiya had spoken since they got there. The only other person that knew anything was a prisoner. Kushina finally broke the silence, "Please Minato, tell us what happened." Minato replayed the events and wished he never have seen them. He remained silent.

Jiraiya spoke up then, "Kushina, what we saw out there no parent would ever want to see much less talk about. He can't bring himself to tell what happened. I don't wish too but I guess I have no choice. But only with your permission Minato."

Minato looked back towards Jiraiya and nodded his head yes. Before Jiraiya spoke Minato walked away to be with his daughter. He did not wish to hear the story he lived thru. If anything he wished to forget those tragic events.

In the lobby Jiraiya told everyone what happened. Everyone was affected by the story but none more than Kushina, Kimiko's mother. What she heard was a nightmare. Jiraiya began from the beginning to finding Kimiko and they realized she knew just why the poor foxes were being hunt, because one had a tail resembling her's which had a huge bounty on. She listened as Jiraiya told of Kimiko jumping down to offer up her tail so the foxes may live. She was horrified when she heard Kimiko was made to place herself submissively so they could chop her tail off easier. Kushina wanted to puke when Jiraiya said Kimiko used her own life energy to break the chakra seal. Everyone, including Kushina, was horrified to hear Kimiko's lifeless body fell to the ground and how Minato cried while hugging her lifeless form. There were not an eye left without tears after Jiraiya spoke of how the foxes resurrecting Kimiko. Kushina was in awe when he said she formed a summoning contract with them and one of them was Kimiko's full-time partner now.

When Jiraiya finished his tale everyone understood why Minato would not/could not tell them himself. That story is a nightmare and Minato saw it personally. Silently Kushina went up to Kimiko's room. Minato was on his knees at the foot of his daughter's bed wishing for her to wake up knowing she might not ever again. Kushina knelt down behind her husband and hugged him. Minato instantly knew she knew everything now and felt the warmth of the hug letting him know Kushina loved him and everything going to be all right.

"Oh Minato," Kushina whispered with loving affection. Minato turned and kissed Kushina hard with tears leaking from his closed eyes. He had missed the embraces he shared with Kushina the past few weeks. They communicated all their sorrow and love through that kiss. They had a long road to travel to get back the relationship they once had but the kiss was a good start.

As they came up for air Kushina spoke, "Minato, I don't think Tsunade can do anything else for Kimiko. Otherwise she would not have to ask what happened out there. But we both know there might be a way to heal her totally. A way up to now I have been dead set against. Now however I don't have much choice as I want her to live as well."

Minato understood what Kushina was referring to: making Kimiko the next Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed fox. "I have to confer with Kurama to see if that is still a viable option and I have to confer with Kimiko as well."

"How," was all Minato asked?

"I'll have Kurama pull her astral form into the mind-scape. Now I have to go to the mind-scape to confer with Kurama as time is not on our side." Minato sat on the floor as he used Kimiko's bed as a backrest. Kushina laid on the floor and used Minato's lap as a pillow. She entered the mind-scape.

A minute later Tsunade appeared in the door and smiled at the family unit before she noticed Kushina's body glow. "Is she … ?"

"Kushina is in the mindscape conferring with Kurama and Kimiko. Get with Jiraiya and prepare for the Jinchuriki transfer ceremony."

Tsunade rushed off to prepare the ceremony.

**-In the Mindscape-**

Kushina looked at the chained up nine tailed fox that is her house guest. _'Do you know why jinchurikis' keep you locked up in the mindscape even though there are no way you can escape?'_

'**Because I will rip them in pieces if they don't'**

'_That is a huge part of it but not all Kurama. If you get ripped up here you will reform. However it's different for us. If our astral bodies here die then our physical bodies also die. We keep you locked up for our mutual protection. However I need to ask you a couple questions but feel weird asking a prisoner what I have to ask you so …'_ Kushina then released Kurama from his chains. He was free within the mind-scape.

Kurama advanced immediately upon Kushina. From what she just said all he had to do was kill her astral form and he would be free, just a swipe of his paw and no more Jinchuriki. As he prepared to kill her something stopped him. Kushina just stood calmly waiting for his next action. Evidently the questions she had to ask him were important enough she was willing to risk her life to ask. There was only one reason she would be doing this.

'**I can still heal her Kushina though the procedure will be quite lengthy one so the sealing ceremony will take longer than normal. Plus I can still heal you at the same time as per agreement I reached with Kimiko.'**

'_Thank you Kurama. That was the answer to one of my questions. The next question deals with trust. Why are you willing to do this when you know it will end with you being a prisoner still,'_ asked Kushina.

'**It's because of who Kimiko is. As you know my brothers and sisters had been hunted by humans for our power since they became aware of our power. Prophesy foretells of one person born of a jinchuriki destined to end the suffering of both man and the tailed beast. This end of suffering will be the dawn of an age of everlasting peace. I believe Kimiko to be that savior of us all.'**

Kushina was astounded by Kurama's revelation. She also heard of this prophesy but never in her mind did she ever think the savior of the prophesy was Kimiko. Now she felt foolish for not allowing her to be a jinchuriki herself since the prophesy tells the savior was well. _'I need to talk to Kimiko. Can you pull her astral form over here please.'_

A second later Kimiko's astral form was in the mind-scape. _'Mom, Kurama is loose. Did he hurt you in any way?'_

'_So I take it you know instinctively what happens when our astral forms are hurt here or worse. That is all the proof I need to believe what Kurama said just know is true. Kimiko, I have only one thing to ask you and answer me truthfully and from the heart. Why do you really want to be a jinchuriki so much_?'

Kimiko did not have to think about her answer, _'I know there is a great war coming. A war so big that threatens to rip our world apart. I want to be able to protect the great tailed beast as well as my comrades in that war. I feel with every fiber of my being there has to be a way to achieve everlasting peace. The first step is to protect Kurama the most powerful of the great tailed beast. I am sorry Mom but you are not capable of protecting him only to jail him.'_

Kushina was not angry with what Kimiko said about her for she was right. She only sought to keep Kurama a prisoner not protect him. There was a huge difference. Now she knew Kimiko was more worthy of being a jinchuriki than she was and maybe she was meant to be one all along. It was only her own prejudices that kept Kimiko from being a Jinchuriki. _'And this is what you want Kimiko, to be a jinchuriki?'_

Kimiko stared right into Kurama eyes as she answered, _'Yes with my entire heart yes.'_

Kushina could not help notice how things were progressing at this point, _"Kurama, I ask you know. Is this what you truly want? To have Kimiko as your next jinchuriki.'_

'**Before I answer that I have a question I like to ask. Kimiko you mention you want to protect me and my kin in the Great War that is coming. Does that mean that I am merely going to be a house guest whose only job is to heal you when you need it?'**

Kimiko chuckled, _'Won't be much of a partnership if that's all I allowed you to do will it?'_

'**A partnership?'**

'_A partnership, Kurama.'_

**-In the Physical Plain-**

Kushina opened her eyes and started laughing. Minato was taken aback by her behavior, "Kushina, what is so funny?"

"It's just that I suddenly became the third wheel between Kimiko and the Nine Tails Fox. Kimiko was meant all along to be the next Jinchuriki maybe she is the true Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. I have no right to keep them apart any longer."

"In that case we should start the Jinchuriki transfer ceremony. One that ensures the survival of the previous host while making the new Jinchuriki."

**-3 days later at the Konoha Ninja Academy-**

Iruka-sensei was giving a lecture to the class in the henge jutsu. He had just picked up a piece of chalk to write something on the chalkboard only for the chalk to disappear out of his hands. He picked up another piece of chalk for it to disappear too. When he tried to get another piece of chalk all the other chalk and the erasers were gone. Frustrated, Iruka went to his desk to retrieve more chalk only to have fake snakes spring at him out of the drawer. This time the entire class started to laugh.

Sasuke Uchiha however was not laughing, "Well what do you know? She's back."

"Who's back, Sasuke," asked Sakura?

"The loser of course."

Suddenly Kimiko appeared on Sasuke's desk as she stomped her right foot on it, "I am not a LOSER, Teme."

Sasuke stood up and glared into Kimiko's eyes. Suddenly they both cracked up laughing. Kimiko back flipped and landed just to the left of Iruka-sensei. "Hi everyone. As you can see I got out of the hospital this morning and just got cleared by gramps to resume my ninja classes starting tomorrow. Bye!" Kimiko headed towards the door.

"Kimiko, where do you think you are going," asked Iruka-sensei?

"Home of course to prepare for tomorrow."

"You're here now. Take your seat," ordered Iruka.

"But … but … but I'm supposed to start back tomorrow," sputtered Kimiko.

"And that would have been fine if you did not interrupt my class. Now take your seat or spend the next three official days back in detention," declared Iruka-sensei.

"Fine then," grumbled the not so happy fox girl earning a giggle from the rest of the class as she took her seat.

"Kimiko."

"Yes, Iruka-sensei!"

"Welcome Back!"

* * *

><p><span>AN

I know this chapter was short but like I said I will write until what I have planned for the chapters are in there. Well everything is in there I want in there. Anything else would lose focus on the important aspect.

I know I did not describe the ceremony but the ceremony itself was not important. What was important was the decision by Kushina of letting Kimiko be the Jinchuriki. Kushina to make the decision had to get the motivations of both Kimiko and Kurama why they were pushing for this.

As you might have guessed Kimiko is now the jinchuriki and she is fully healed.

See you next chapter which will cover the Uchiha massacre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

A/N

In this chapter this chapter we come across the Uchiha massacre.

* * *

><p>Kimiko life was both looking up and down. It was up for her parents have made up and if what she heard last night (ew gross) they were closer than ever. While her mother had a spring in her step her father was dragging, which is a first, with a goofy looking smile on his face.<p>

Life sucked because a certain shinobi sensei was making her life a living hell when possible. That shinobi was named Miziuki. He was making his life's work to remind Kimiko that she missed almost two months of shinobi classes. Like how much stuff can they really cover in two months? Besides she took great pleasure in showing him she can already do an S-class jutsu. Mizuki simply replied that she was unique and that particular jutsu was not going to be covered in the genin exam.

So now we find Kimiko walking toward the Hyuga Clan compound for Hinata and her family offered to help catch her up. Up ahead of her was Sasuke. They Uchiha clan compound was on the way to Hyuga clan so naturally they would be walking in the same direction.

Suddenly Kimiko senses were going haywire. Kiba had taught her a few tricks to do when she had such sensory overload. Calmly she closed her eyes and concentrated on each sense one at a time to figure out what is going on. Her sense of smell was the offending sense this time. It picked up a strong odor that resembled … like the odor from the night of the fox hunt after they exterminated the rouge ninja. As she recall blood was everywhere that night so she must smell blood and lots of it. Now from where, following the flow of the odor was easy and judging that to her current location could only mean one place.

Very quickly Kimiko opened her eyes. She was not afraid of the Sharingan. Her mother said she will have some immunity to it but not the Kyuubi directly. It was Kimiko's responsibility to protect him from it. However right now one other was in danger, Sasuke. She teleported in front of him thus making him stop. "What do you want loser? I am late as it is."

Kimiko scanned Sasuke quickly. At this distance her ears already told her something was dreadfully wrong with the Uchiha compound for there were no sounds but Sasuke had not picked up on that yet. He was the second most brilliant person in the class and he had not picked up on it yet. Someone had already hit him with the Sharingan and it must be a powerful one. "I'm sorry," she says as she knees him in the privates hard. Grabbing him she teleports him to the Namikaze Mansion.

Kushina was not expecting her daughter any time soon so when she arrived with Sasuke she knew something was up. "Kimiko. What?"

"No time to explain. Please keep Sasuke here. Don't let him leave no matter what until Dad gets home. Please Mom," Kimiko begs with tears in her eyes.

"Until Minato gets home? Why? Scratch that. I will make sure he stays here and safe."

Kimiko gives her Mother a hug as she is shaking and needs one too. "I smelled a lot of blood in the Uchiha compound. I fear the worst. I am going now to tell Dad."

Kushina wished her daughter never learned what blood smelled like on the other hand because of her Sasuke is safe. She gave Kimiko a hug that calmed her down. "Go."

Kushina examined Sasuke carefully. She saw the telling signs of being caught in with the Sharingan genjutsu. It was difficult but she managed to shake the affect of the boy and bring him back. "What do you remember?"

Sasuke looked at Kushina sighed, "I remember walking down the street and seeing a shadowy person on a street light then nothing till now. How did I get here?"

"My daughter brought you here. Apparently she sensed great danger at the Uchiha compound and that you were heading into it. She brought you here for your protection."

"Thanks but no thanks. I be going now," Sasuke said as he headed for the door.

"Sasuke Uchiha. You get your butt over to that table now and do your homework before I show you what a shinobi who teaches the elite Jonin jutsu can really do." Sasuke begrudgingly obeyed. "Good. As for you going home that is for my husband to decide aka the Fourth Hokage when gets home. Until then you are to stay here. Got that."

**-At the Hokage Building-**

Kimiko teleported right into the Hakage's office and practically right on his desk in front of him. "Kimiko …"

"Dad," she interrupted, "There is trouble at the Uchiha compound. I smelt tons of blood I think they're being annihilated."

Minato heard every word his daughter told him. With any other child he would think this was a joke but not with Kimiko. She had grown up very quickly thanks to the fox hunt episode. "Jiraiya get a team of anbu to the Uchiha compound. Also dispatch the medical core. Kimiko normally I'll send you home but something tells me we might need you on this one. Your houseguest dictates that."

Instantly Kimiko and Minato were at the Uchiha compound. They made a swift search for survivors finding none. Kimiko was right. The streets of the compound as well as the buildings were all covered in blood. It was a truly horrific sight. Kimiko thought she was prepared for scenes such as this with the fox hunt episode but this was a thousand percent worse. Minato was even close to losing it and he served in the last shinobi war.

Kimiko was the first one into the main Uchiha house. She saw Itachi Uchiha standing there holding a bloody sword. "Itachi you're alive…" She was interrupted by tripping over Mikoto's and Fugaku's bodies. Instantly she caught on. "You di … did this. You killed your mother and father and your entire clan. Why?"

"I needed to test the limits of my strength."

This made Kimiko not scared anymore but rather angry. "You think killing is strength. You have no idea what true strength is Itachi. And you can turn off you Sharingan with me. I am immune to it."

"Interesting. The only possible way you can have immunity … I see so you are the current jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox."

'Way to go Kimiko in keeping that information secret,' she chastised herself. Suddenly she smelled another scent. This one she also knew but from a long time ago. She carefully went thru her olfactory memory. It took a while but her eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets. Now she knew she was way over her head. "Tobi aka Obito Uchiha?"

Itachi charge Kimiko with the attempt to kill. She had deduced their secret. Itachi received help from the great council of Konoha by freeing Obito Uchiha so he can help murder the Uchiha clan. Just before Itachi connected though Kimiko flash teleported behind him and connected a hard kick making him fly out the main house and into the rain outside.

Itachi recovered quickly and faced Kimiko with his sharingan on. "So it's that jutsu. Pity that is the one jutsu sharingan for some reason can't copy. No matter." Something told Kimiko that kick would be the last she landed. Her intuition proved correct as a very one sided battle commenced. Itachi would charge, Kimiko will 'flash' teleport, Itachi will stop suddenly, and then he would strike randomly at seemingly empty air only to connect to a reappeared Kimiko every time making her fly and crash on whatever was behind her at the time.

By the sixth time this happened Kimiko was too dazed to teleport again. It was a miracle she was still standing. She looked upon Itachi as he withdrew his sword and walked over to her. If she did not do something now her life might be over.

'Dad where are you?' thought Kimiko. Minato wanted to go to his daughter's aid but once she mentioned Tobi, He decided since the brat already knows he here might as well engage too so he attacked Minato. Now Minato had many experiences fighting Uchihas so he held his own against Tobi. However for some Tobi was now displaying he had his own version of the teleportation jutsu and what was worse he can track Minato's exit points. It was a very tough battle.

Kimiko had no choice but to debut her weapon choice. She been working on mastering this weapon to a degree that Mizuki would have to reluctantly agree with it for the sake of her grade. However this was no classroom, it was life or death. She reached back and out of nowhere it appeared in her had.

-whappow-

Itachi was not expecting a 16 foot bullwhip. Of all weapons Kimiko could choose from being the Hokage's daughter she would choose a very nontraditional ninja weapon. Usually ninja wipes are made of chain with a sharp spike at the end. This was just the run of the mill leather bullwhip; the best bullwhip money can buy that is but still just a bullwhip.

Kimiko was very proficient at using it and his sharingan could not predict her next move. Still he had way more experience than her at fighting. Kimiko cracked the whip again only for it to be shredded by Itachi's sword. When she saw her whip shredded like cheese Kimiko crumbled not believing it to be true.

Itachi wasted no time in preparing to kill Kimiko. However before his sword connected with Kimiko Tobi appeared behind Itachi and teleported them away using the Uchiha teleportation method which only very High level Uchihas can do. Itachi was not high enough to use it yet.

Kimiko wondered why they ran when the medical core showed up with teams of anbu black opts. Suddenly she knew why they ran. They were only there for the Uchiha clan. Kimiko must have been a perk for some reason. When the others arrived they had to leave to avoid starting a major conflict. Relieved Kimiko relaxed. However she was so exhausted she collapsed right into Minato's arms who teleported to her.

The medical core wanted to check Kimiko over but, "Dad, Sasuke's at our home waiting." Minato nodded understandably.

"I am taking my daughter home. Have Tsunade come by the Namikaze mansion to give an examination there." After the medical ninja nodded, he teleported home with Kimiko in his arms.

When Minato and Kimiko suddenly appeared in the kitchen, Kushina wanted to scream for they were covered in blood. Then she noticed it was not their own blood. Before Sasuke could them she nudged them into a close by wash room.

Suddenly Kimiko found her voice as it was heard from the other side of the door. "Dad, wait. I can do this on my own. Wait your turn and keep your hands to yourself."

Kushina could make a wild guess that Minato had started to hand wash their daughter and Kimiko was having none of that. Angrily she pounded on the washroom door and said, "Honey! Teleport to our private washroom upstairs now."

Sasuke's eye nearly popped out its sockets with that statement. Evidently guys are different from girls in terms of washing up. He spitted out his water when he heard Kimiko say, "Mom, could you please come here and use that wind jutsu to dry off my tail again."

"I have to wait till your father comes down to watch Sasuke first."

"What if I poke just my tail out the door can you do it then?"

"But Sasuke will see your …"

"eek don't finish that sentence mother."

Minato chuckled while coming downstairs fully dressed. He heard what Kimiko had said. He motioned to Kushina to join her daughter in the wash room while he watched Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up as Minato entered the room. "Lord Hokag …"

"Please call me Minato while we are in my home please. It makes me feel weird being such formal in my home. I like to relax while I am home. Now you wish to ask me something?"

"Yes … er … Minato. When will it be ok for me to go home?"

Minato stared at Sasuke trying to figure out the words appropriate for telling him his entire clan was destroyed, wiped out by a traitor he considers to be his own brother. None came. Suddenly Kimiko teleported between them wearing a pair of shorts and a light blue blouse. "Dad, I think I should tell him. Even though you are the Hokage, I am his friend after all."

Minato nodded while being proud of her. Kushina gently sat on the couch beside him.

"Sasuke, I am sorry but you don't have a home anymore to go back to." Kushina on the couch knew from experience what Kimiko probably meant so she wailed in pain as tears came out of her eyes. Minato hugged her giving her comfort.

However Sasuke was clueless. "Don't be ridiculous Kimiko. I do have a home. I live with my Mother, Father, and Brother in the Uchiha main house." Sasuke made eye contact with Kimiko tear filled eyes and saw the truth. His eyes started to tear up. "You … You lie. They aren't dead. They aren't."

Kimiko started to give Sasuke a hug however he pushed her back then with hateful eyes he said, "Why did you stop me from going into the compound earlier. I might have been able to …"

"You'll be dead by now or worse if I didn't. You were already under the freak job's sharingan when I did stop you."

"Wait what? Tell me everything Kimiko."

Sasuke is putting her on the spot. She was not sure how much to tell him so she glanced over to her father. "He'll find out sooner or later, Kimiko. So tell him everything."

"Very well. Sasuke, while you were walking home and I to the Hyuga compound earlier I smelled a ton of blood coming from the Uchiha compound. I then glanced a shadowy person on a power pole in the compound. Knowing a bloodbath was taking place I stopped you for no one so young should know what one looks like nevertheless know how it smells. After making sure you were safe with my mom, my dad and I went over to the compound. We found no survivors but we did find out who did this and how. The entire compound was placed under an extremely powerful sharingan fueled genjutsu so no one would comprehend what was happening until after they were struck down by another person. This person had to be a person they would never suspect capable of such a horrible act, a person everyone respects."

"You're talking about Itachi aren't you? You are wrong. It can't be him." Sasuke got up. He wanted to go to his room but suddenly remembered the situation he was in. "Well if I can't go home then where am I supposed to go now?"

Minato gave that some thought, "Well normally children in your situation are supposed …"

Minato did not get a chance to finish his sentence for Kimiko teleported right on top of him. "No! No orphanages. Why can't he stay with us? His mother and mom were best friends, hell Mom was her only non-clan related friend. I am sure in this situation she would have wanted mom to take care of him. I think of him as a brother. Plus I think the council will be pleased with the Fourth Hokage taking care of the last Uchiha."

Kimiko teleported next to Sasuke.

"How about it Sasuke? Want to stay with us until you figure out the truth for yourself or you are ready to make it on your own?"

Kimiko teleported into a begging position in front of her parents. "Please Mom and Dad, please let Sasuke stay."

Who can say no to Kimiko logic and plea, certainly not her own parents and certainly not Sasuke?

-knock-knock-

"I'll get it," declared Kimiko. She went to the front door and opened it to see Lady Tsunade standing there. "Hi Tsunade. What are you doi … n … g … h … e … r …e?" Kimiko passes out cold.

* * *

><p><span>AN

Of course we know Tsunade showed up to give Kimiko an exam because of the major thrashing Itachi gave her.

Important things to note – Kimiko stopped Sasuke from ever stepping into the Uchiha compound thus Itachi never does a whammy on him with his sharingan. I do think Tobi did help Itachi in canon with the massacre. I replayed the sequence of the Massacre in the anime at least a thousand times and each time I swear I see him on the telephone pole over the Uchiha compound.

Another important note is Kimiko's beloved whip shredded by Itachi's sword.

Also note that Sasuke is now living at the Namikaze Mansion. The last thing to note is Kimiko's collapse. Her collapse will play an importance in the beginning of next chapter.

Chow and Please review or comment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

A/N

In this chapter Kimiko assumes her tail is hurting the village, but is it really her tail or is it a vengeful traitor. Warning-this chapter will contain a very dark element or two.

* * *

><p>Groggily Kimiko Namikaze woke up to find herself not in the comforts of her home. She was in a sterile hospital room. 'Great,' she thought, 'just great'. Suddenly Kimiko realized she was not alone.<p>

"Sasuke, How long have I been here?"

"Just under seven hours. You suffered from three bruised ribs and a serious concussion from the beating Itachi gave you. From what I gathered he would have killed you if it had not been for the Anbu showing up when they did."

"He would not have killed me. He wants something from me. Wait, you believe now it was him. What made you change your mind?"

"Your injuries. I have seen on more than one occasion the pain he inflicts on others. What is it he wants from you?"

'Crap. I said too much.' Kimiko thought of bluffing him but knew Sasuke would not go for that. "I can't tell you. It's an S-class secret. Can you forget I said anything?"

"For now only because secrets don't stay secret."

Kimiko fox ears were at that moment picking up a conversation some twenty-five meters away and down the hall. "Our parameter was just attacked yet again. It looks like ten are injured this time. When will this end."

"Hush. Kimiko is in here currently. You know how good her hearing is. The Hokage wants to keep this information from her."

Her Dad wants to hide the fact ninja is being hurt from her. He never cared before. There would be only one reason she could think of hiding this from her. "Sasuke?"

"Yes Kimiko."

"I told you something you should not have known. Could you do the same for me?"

"If I can."

"Has there been an increase of injuries inflicted on our Shinobi recently?"

"Yes, there has for the last few weeks."

"Let me guess. The rouge ninja has been trying to infiltrate Konoha for the last several weeks and their only objective was to chop off my tail."

Sasuke remained silent but the single tear that twinkled out of his left eye told Kimiko her answer.

"Sasuke, easy now. To answer a question you asked earlier, I am the host of the nine tailed fox demon. He resides within me like I am its house. That is the reason Itachi would not kill me. If he did then he would never be able to get at the crazy fox. Now I want you to stay in here while I do something. When I do that then you are to go home and tell the folks I am sorry."

"What are you going to do so I know when to leave?"

"Don't worry, you will know when the time is right." Kimiko then 'flash' teleported.

She reappeared on the roof. From there Kimiko accessed a maintenance room. In the room was a console that she could use to send her voice over the PA system. This console is unique for when it is turned on it overpowers all the other PA inputs. Kimiko scouted this for a prank she was planning. Today however was not going to be a prank, but some would wish it had been. Kimiko turned on the console and set the control to maximum.

"Excuse me. May I have your attention please? I am sure all you know me, but if not, then my name is Namikaze Kimiko, the daughter of the Fourth Hokage."

Lady Tsunade indicted to all hospital staff to search the hospital for Kimiko.

"I have just become aware that many of our Shinobi have been getting hurt because of me. You see my tail is listed very prominently in the bingo book. They don't even need my body all they need is for my tail. I cannot allow anyone else to get hurt for me any longer over this. I regret this, but I am leaving the village today. I so love the Village Hidden in the Leaves that I will protect it with my very life. I just could not leave without saying goodbye."

Kimiko then teleported north of the village, then kept on making on the teleport jump after another till she ran out of chakra. Tiredly she found a hiding spot to rest till the next morning. She was certain that not even her father could find her.

**-Two Weeks Later-**

A cloaked figure strolled into the chief headquarters of the company responsible for publishing the Bingo book. The figure went up the bottom floor reception desk. The man looked down in the hooded figure and said, "May I help you?"

"Yes, you may. Call up to the private secretary of the CEO and tell her someone is here to see him and won't leave until they do see him."

Now this organization is used to having new additions to the book come in and demand to be taken out of the book. "Go away. The CEO has no time for the likes of you."

"He will make time to see me that he will."

"I already told you to scram."

A Jonin class ninja tried to grab the cloaked but the cloaked figure 'flash' teleport behind the Jonin and kicked him across the room. The receptionist knew that 'flash' teleport jutsu. Only two people in the bingo book knew that jutsu and both was from Konohagakure. "Who are you little one?"

The cloak flew off and across the room to reveal a fox girl. "My name is Namikaze Kimiko. My tail has the honor of having the recorded highest bounty on it in the history of the Bingo book, a whooping 30,000,000.00. Now we can dance all day here of you all trying to catch me so yall can chop my tail off for the bounty or you can call upstairs and get me in to see the CEO where most likely I will volunteer to have my tail chopped off. Your call."

Twenty minutes later Kimiko was ushered into the office of the CEO. "Young lady, I don't know what your problem is but official bingo books are made by the kages of the hidden ninja villages. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do."

"Don't be coy with me. We both know I would not be in this office if I did not have something you want badly." She pulled out a black book out of her bag and flung it into his lap. The book was the unofficial rogue bingo book listing bounties for jobs rogue ninjas can do. It's one of the main sources of income for rogue ninja. The company did indeed publish this book since they are really the brokers for those bounties. "In that book list the item I have that you want. I am really attached to this tail of mine. Is there any way you can forget about this bounty and print a revision to that bingo book saying the bounty is no longer available."

The CEO knew she would know better if he still tried to the denial card. "Sorry sweetheart, but no can do. Once I accept a contract then by honor I must see to thru or our reputation would not mean much."

"So you are saying rogue ninja will come after me until they get my tail and possibly hurt anyone who happens to be around me at the time?" The CEO just nodded. Kimiko took out a storage scroll from her backpack and used it to get her phone. She had learned that her father could not use the target seal in her phone if she put it in one of her storage scrolls. Kimiko then placed a call, "Dad?"

"KIMIKO, where are you? You are in big trouble young lady."

"Please bring Lady Tsunade with you. I need her medical help."

"Understood. Keep the phone out this time. We will be there in an hour. –click-"

The CEO looked at Kimiko. "Since we have an hour before your guest arrives, there are a few things I have to attend to before then. You can stay here in the meantime and quite frankly I will recommend it or you just might find yourself suddenly without that tail of yours. My secretary will see to your comforts."

**-An Hour Later-**

Kimiko was taking a nap on the couch when her father teleported into the office. With Minato were Lady Tsunade and Master Jiraiya. Minato so missed his daughter and she looked to peaceful he wanted to gaze at her for as long as possible for when she wakes up all hell will break loose.

However Kimiko was only pretending to be asleep for she too missed her father. She woke up immediately when they teleported in. She just wanted to feel the protection of his presence before hell does break loose.

However, all good things must sooner or later come to an end. Minato became aware she was faking and Kimiko instantly knew he knew she was faking. Minato was about to say something when Kimiko rushed into his arms for a bear hug.

"I have missed you so much dad."

"If you missed me that much then why did you leave in the first place?"

'So it begins,' Kimiko thought. "You know why I left. With the amount of bounty on my tail it was only a matter of time before someone destroys the village just to be able to chop it off. Tell me, dad, how many Shinobi got hurt from fighting off rogue ninja since I left."

The silence was excruciating for a few minutes and telling all around. "Where do we go from here Kimiko?"

"Nowhere! I came here to negotiate the bounty on my tail …"

"Where is here precisely," asked Jiraiya?

"We are in the office of the CEO of the company responsible for publishing the rogue bingo book."

Minato eye shot open in shock. "Do you realize the danger you are in Kimiko?"

"I came here because of that very danger. I was sleeping peacefully for the first time in weeks right here in this very office. However, I am now scared beyond my limits now that you are here dad."

"Why are you so scared now that I am here?"

"That is because she knows the time is almost upon us for her to fulfill the purpose why she came here," said a man how just entered room.

"I take it you are the CEO. What purpose do you speak of," asked Minato.

Kimiko went to a nearby wall that had an axe hanging on it. She gently lifted the axe off the wall and walked over to her father. When she handed the axe to Minato, he understood where she was going with this, "No, I will not chop off your tail Kimiko. I can't."

"Do you think I wish for my tail to be chopped off? I spent years loathing it I will admit. However, Sakura made me see it differently. Well she had too since it was her fault I started to hate it in the first place. Now I can't imagine life without it. I love it so much.

"At the same time I want to go back to the village. But I know I can't get everything I want. If I go back to the village with my tail more Shinobi will get hurt. They cycle will continue until some rogue ninja get lucky enough and chops my tail off. It sucks, but you and I know that will happen sooner or later dad. I don't want to give some nasty rogue ninja the satisfaction of chopping off my tail. For that matter, If my tail is going to be chopped off, then I rather want only one person in the world to do it and that's you, dad. Please for my sake be the person to chop my tail off."

This is the hardest decision a parent ever had to make. His own daughter just made a very empathic plea to him to be the person to harm her. Tears came out of his eyes, knowing he had no choice in the matter. On that Kimiko was right.

Kimiko saw the tears and knew her father has accepted the responsibility she gave him. She went over to the CEO's big heavy wooden desk. With one swipe of her tail, she cleared the top of the desk. Then she plastered her butt to the edge of the desk and draped her tail over the top of it before she bent forward so the axe could strike her tail cleanly.

Tsunade hated this had to be done to her goddaughter. She vowed one day to destroy the company whose office they were in. They will pay. But for now there is one thing she could do for Kimiko. "Allow me to gently sever and deaden the nerves at the tail's base to minimize the pain."

Both Kimiko and Minato were very much relieved Tsunade recommended this. As Tsunade deadened the nerves in the base of Kimiko's tail tears flowed from the fox girl's eyes. She knew she was just moments away from losing her beloved tail.

After Tsunade finished, she moved back. As Minato took his position to chop his beloved daughter's tail, Kimiko cried out, "Wait! … Master Jiraiya, will you please hold me."

"Me why me?"

"True, I rather have my mother here to hold me, but she can't leave Sasuke alone yet. Tsunade needs to be ready to help heal the wound inflicted. Nothing personal but I rather a pervert not hold an axe over my tush. That leaves giving me emotional support and I think my godfather can give that to me."

Jiraiya not only hugged Kimiko but also shielded her eyes from seeing Minato raising the blade. Jiraiya knew it was one thing to only want her father doing this heinous act to actually seeing him do it. That could leave a girl scarred for life. She might even grow to fear her own father. Jiraiya would make sure Kimiko would never fear her own father that way. Minato understood what Jiraiya was doing and was very grateful.

-Swish-and as Kimiko screamed in pain –CHOP/BANG-

Immediately Tsunade was by Kimiko's side as Jiraiya laid her gently on the ground. On the desk was what used to be Kimiko's tail. The tail was bleeding out what blood it had in it on the table.

"It's a clean cut. I can heal this in no time. I have been studying with the Inuzuka's healing dogs with blocked tails just in case this happened."

"Can you get her healed enough so we can teleport out of here," asked Minato?

"Kimiko system just suffered a great shock. Even with her healing abilities we can't risk using that jutsu with here for at least three weeks. I am afraid we have to take the long way home."

"Understood," said Minato, "I will send word back to the village and ask the third to resume the Hokage position until we make it back with Kimiko." Minato walked over to the CEO, "I trust you can remove Kimiko from your insane book."

"Granted. What shall I do about the bounty reward? Technically, it's hers since she provided us with her own tail."

As Minato carried the tail-less Kimiko out of the office he said, "Put twenty-five million of it in a trust fund for her accessible only when she turns eighteen. The other five mil I want to put up as a bounty for information on who put up the bounty for Kimiko's tail."

* * *

><p><span>AN

Well, that is it for this arc. I have no idea for the future arcs or how to proceed with this story. I will think of something. I do want to have Kimiko's tail regrow, but have not worked out the kinks of that yet.

I'll be back when I have some ideas worked out. If you have any ideas, please comment about it below.

Thanks-Chow


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

A/N

I think I have a workable chapter from different aspects I want to include here. When I first started this story I had in mind certain scenes I wanted in the story. Well, I only have one left. However, since my stories practically write themselves, I don't know when I get to it. However after that one last scene I will be jumping ahead to the Academy graduation. However, we are far from that. Well, I like to ramble on but a certain tailless fox girl is getting antsy.

* * *

><p>Kimiko found her face in the mud again and again. "Dang it! Why can't I get this?" It's been a week since they left the company responsible for publishing the Rogue Bingo book and Tsunade finally cleared Kimiko to walk again. However, she was found out her balance without her tail was very off. Every time she tried to walk on two legs, she would quickly topple over and fall.<p>

"We have been over this over and over again. Your balance system have been compromised by the loss of your tail, therefore you need to learn to compensate. Your balance control is very complex calculations from various …"

"And I keep telling you, Tsunade, your explanations are way over my head. Why can't you simplify it for me?" Kimiko looked from Tsunade over to her father. "I told you dad that Tsunade is not the teacher for me to get my balance back. But oh no you had to pull the 'I am your father and I know what's best' card. Maybe she can help me once I get back up to speed, but right now I not ready for a Sannin."

Minato thought hard on what Kimiko had said. He had hoped Tsunade would have gotten in touch with her motherly instincts and make it easier for Kimiko to relearn balance. Alas, though it appears Kimiko is right about her not being the right person to help her. "Kimiko crawl back to the wagon. Tsunade and Jiraiya, travel along the road for another fifteen kilometers then make camp. I will be back after that. I need to take care of a few things in Konoha."

"Dad, if you're going back to Konoha could you please bring my fox back with you?"

"I'll see what I can do now crawl."

Kimiko burned with embarrassment as she was made to crawl to the wagon. Truthfully, she was more comfortable crawling than standing on her feet when she had the option. However, she knows how others look down on her when she does crawl.

Later that night, Jiraiya pulled the wagon over and they made camp near a lake. Later they will find out the three tails is there, but that is years in the future. Minato teleported into the camp. With him was his only surviving student Kakashi and Kimiko's fox.

The fox strolled over to Kimiko who was resting against a trunk of a tree. "Hello Kimiko."

Kimiko had yet named the fox. Its mother would have had she lived. Now it appears she has the honor of naming him. "Do we have to go thru a special ritual just to name you little one," asked Kimiko.

The fox was shocked by more than one thing. When Kimiko asked this question the fox was excited first. "No. If you were a real fox and my actual mother then yes, but since you are neither all you need to do is tell me what name you wish to call me. However, I do have the option to reject the name since you are not my mother."

"You do, eh? What if I tell you the name I have in mind was going to be my name if I was born a guy? Bleh."

The fox eyes lit up. "Then I will accept it no matter what."

"Well, I have to my mom's permission, but not my father's nor Master Jiraiya's."

"Why would you need my permission," asked Jiraiya.

"Because, Jiraiya, you created the name in the first place. You have my permission, Kimiko," said Minato.

"Well, if that is the case, then I have no objections," told Jiraiya.

"Then it's settled, your name is Naruto."

"Hooray! That's a great name. I have a name. My name is Naruto." The fox cried while jumping for joy. Then the fox noticed something. "Kimiko, what in hell blazes happened to your gorgeous tail? Who did this to you? I'll kill them!"

Everyone laughed nervously. "Calm down Naruto."

"Calm down! Kimiko don't tell me to calm down. You have a stump where your tail used to be."

"I know that, Naruto. I know that. What you fail to realize is that I asked for it to be chopped off." Kimiko had tears in her eyes when she said. Then she tried to get up and run off, but fell face first into the mud.

She was still crying when Naruto walked over to her. "I am sorry. I should have realized you were still a little traumatized by whatever happened. Would you please tell me calmly how this happened and why?"

For the next hour Kimiko, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Minato told the tale of how Kimiko's tail got chopped off. At the end Naruto asked a very unorthodox question. "Do you want to start regrowing your tail here or wait till we get back to the village?"

Tsunade could not believe what she just heard. "What do you mean 'regrow her tail'? Humans can't regrow limbs that have been amputated. Dogs and Foxes can't regrow tails either."

Naruto faced Tsunade, "What you said is true. Those two individual species cannot regrow severed limbs or tails. However Kimiko is different. She is not any of those species. She is a true chimera. That is the reason her tail was so sought after in the first place. A first growth chimera tail has special properties that can be processed into some very potent potions. Whomever it was that put up that bounty is one into forbidden jutsu. Now being a chimera, Kimiko also has special powers and are not bound to some of the laws of nature we know of. For instance Chimeras can regrow their severed tails. However, these regrown tails will not have the same properties as her original tail. It will look the same, but it will be useless for potions." Naruto turned around and faced Kimiko, "Now I asked again, Milady, when do you wish to start to regrow your tail?"

Kimiko had tears in her eyes, tears of happiness. "Now please."

Naruto suggested they go into the girls' tent to begin treatment. The fox explained chimeras needed the help of animal healers such as him to start difficult processes such as this. Kimiko and Naruto both agreed they were fated to meet.

Outside the tent Jiraiya could not something Naruto said, out of his head. "Minato, something Naruto said sounded very familiar."

"If I am right then I had the same thought. The Part about the person who put up the bounty must be into forbidden jutsu sounded just like Orochimaru," replied Minato. "We must proceed with caution. Without proof any action we take against him will be foolish."

"I was thinking about doing another research trip for another book when we get back to the village."

"Just be careful that Tsunade does not catch you again this time Jiraiya. Last time she caught you doing 'research' she nearly killed you and did a considerable amount of damage to the hot spring in the process," said Minato.

"He won't get the chance to do any research anytime soon. I will make sure of that," Tsunade said as she carried Kimiko out of the tent and placed her by the fire.

"Now Tsunade you know that is my major source of income. Without them books how can I subsidize my information network?"

"Not my problem Jiraiya, but it will be your problem if I catch you doing any 'research'."

Casually Kakashi walked over to Kimiko, "Well, little one, how is the tail doing? Is there any chance it will grow back?"

"Naruto says it will but it will take time and treatments with him. Basically, he stimulating the growth stems involved growing it in the first place, but it will take at least a month before It fully is grown back. In the meantime he has to give me daily treatment which tires him out. He is resting now in the tent after the first treatment. Um, why are you here Kakashi? It's not like we need you for simply going back to the village or anything."

"Well, you are wrong on many counts Kimiko. First ninja teams are three people so I am the fourth person. Secondly, you have already proven Tsunade is the wrong person to take charge of your rehab during this trip back. That is where I come in. True Tsunade knows a lot of healing the body probably the best in the world, but when it comes to rehab well she can be a little inflexible. She knows what must be done, but her personality tends not to lend itself to that kind of care. I, however, have extensive training in rehabilitation. I will be your guide to getting you back on your feet and moving again at top speed," said Kakashi Hatake.

"You sound like we will be out here for a while."

"We will Kimiko. We'll be here for two months, so your tail can grow back and you can get back on your own feet at full strength. Your father and I have already got permission from this country's Ruling Lord to stay here at this campsite. Tomorrow we will begin your aquatic therapy."

Kimiko looked around. "Kakashi, I may not know much, but don't you need a pool of water for to do aquatic therapy."

Minato, Kakashi, and Tsunade giggled at Kimiko's statement. The fox girl looked totally confused until Jiraiya clarified, "They are going to make a pool of some sort."

What transpired afterwards really amazed Kimiko. First Tsunade punched the ground three times to get the right shape and depth they needed for a pool roughly the size of a small lake. Then Minato and Tsunade disappeared. Minato was seen reappearing again and again. He was teleporting flat slab of stone to totally line the pool. Jiraiya explained that Tsunade was over at a nearby mountain punching out those stone slabs so Minato can teleport them. After the last stone slab was placed, both Minato and Tsunade reappeared at the campsite tired out. Originally Minato was going to summon a special toad, one that can water seal the stone slabs, but Jiraiya had to summon it due to Minato's tiredness.

Kakashi spoke, "The sealant needs about twelve hours to dry. When it is dry I will use a simple water jutsu to fill it."

"Isn't this, I don't know, a little permanent," replied Kimiko sarcastically.

"Well yes, but that is what the Ruling Lord of this country requested when we asked for such a facility. The land around here doesn't get much water besides rainfall so this artificially built lake will solve two problems at once."

Kimiko thought for a few minutes, "Kakashi-sama, you said we will be here for a couple months. I already missed two weeks or academy classes …"

"We will be your private tutors for the foreseeable future. Sasuke will bring home your class assignments and I will pick them up and bring them here. The next day we will tutor you on these assignments. I will bring progress reports back to Iruka-Sensei. Additionally, you will have three research papers to make up for those two weeks you missed. If you manage to get all that work done, then maybe we will teach you some additional Jutsu. Now Kimiko, I need to talk to you in PRIVATE!" said an angry Minato. "If you please excuse us I need to have a conversation with my daughter about running away."

Kimiko gulped as Minato scooped her up in his powerful arms and walked her to a cliff which overlooked a valley. The full moon was out as well as a sea of stars. The overall view was breathtaking. Kimiko would have enjoyed it if she did not fear this confrontation.

"Dad, I know running away was wrong. However, there was no other way. After waking up in the hospital following the Uchiha Massacre I learned of another tragedy happening to the village Shinobi. Daily the village Shinobi was being hurt defending literally my tail. I did not know what else to do," she cried with tears.

Minato gently hugged his daughter until the tears dried, "You could have come to me with your concerns. By not coming to me, you forced me to do something a parent should never do, harm their own child. If you had come to me we might have been able to get Tsunade to surgically remove it instead. You rash actions caused and still causing everyone a whole lot more pain. Your mother has been in tears those two weeks. She and I are very disappointed in you, Kimiko."

Minato walked down to the campsite, leaving Kimiko to contemplate what he had said. In truth, she cried more than she did with her little confession. Her mother and father were disappointed in her something no child ever wanted from their parents. A little later she crawled to the tent she was sharing with Tsunade and cried herself to sleep.

The next day they began Kimiko's tutoring/rehab. The daily schedule followed a very predictable schedule:

5 am.… ...Wake Up

5 – 7 am… ...Bath/breakfast

7 – 10 am…. ..Tutor session with Kakashi

10 am – 12 pm..Working on research papers

Noon – 2 pm…...Lunch/Free Time

2 – 4 pm… ...Aquatic Therapy with Kakashi

4 – 5 pm…. ..Naruto stimulates tail regrowth

On the first day Kakashi used the lunch/free time to fill up the pool/lake using a very complex water jutsu. The Jutsu was so complex it almost tired him out. After the aquatic therapy session with Kimiko he was tuckered out. He slept through dinner till the next day.

After four weeks her therapy on two fronts was successful. She was able to walk again and her tail was almost fully regrown. In fact, because of both therapies she was stronger than before.

Her schedule had to change somewhat too due to changes in her physical being as well her completing her assignments in the research papers. It seems she is slightly ahead of the academy right now, much to everyone's relief.

So now instead of the research papers, the aquatic therapy/swimming, and the sessions with Naruto on Tail regrowth stimulation she now has a summoning Jutsu practice with Jiraiya, afternoon runs, and then swimming. However, as time went on Kimiko was getting very antsy about wanting to return to the village. She misses her mother and her friends at the academy.

With this in mind they decided to return to the village two weeks earlier than they planned. Why they delayed. Well, they did not want to return with Kimiko mutilated. When they arrived at the gates of Konoha all of Kimiko's friends were there to greet her. In fact word of her return spread like wildfire thru the village so by the time they got to the Hokage's Monument there was a crowd of people all waiting to greet their beloved fox girl back home.

* * *

><p><span>AN

Bleh, even I want to barf on how sappy this chapter ended. But rest assured more troubles are ahead.

I found one thing rather distressing. I had the time table nice and neat on my processor, but when I brought it here this processor reformatted that graph. I tried everything to make it nice and neat, but to no avail. Finally, I gave up and just center aligned the junk. I like to give thanks to fanfiction for ruining that section for me and after I spent time making it perfect looking.

Please be kind and type something in the box below and hit return. I would love to hear from you. Chow!

*** * * ***** Edit: * * * *  
><strong>

As most know by now this story is a rewrite of my previous story of the same title. Up till now most of these chapters are very straight forward and almost exactly as my previous story. However, from here on it diverges from the other story. Most of you know why so I won't go into it. Let's just say this story will get back to what I originally planned for it until I messed it all up. Thanks for you continued understanding.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

A/N

As of this chapter the story begins with a fresh start. I think some many will be happy with this fresh new chapter. I know I am. Well let's get on with it.

* * *

><p>It's the morning after Kimiko and her father had returned to the village. It was a bright sunny Saturday. However, for the fox girl, the morning started with a feeling of dread.<p>

Ever since the Uchiha Massacre, she had been troubled about one thing. Until now circumstances forbid her from exploring those feelings. Today was the first time she could hope to do something about those troubled feelings.

The feelings started when Itachi shredded her whip. The fact she was close to death did not faze her though. What was troubling her was the feeling she has chosen wrong when she chose the whip as her primary weapon. Today she was going to talk to her mother about it.

After getting dressed, she searched the house, but found no one. 'Of course! It's Saturday morning. Dad is probably at the Hokage tower already, Sasuke is probably with some friends, and Mom is probably by the waterfall doing her Kenjutsu practice. Well, this is better than I had hoped,' thought Kimiko.

Kimiko went over to the waterfall, but found no one, 'What the hell! Mom is always here this time in the morning practicing her Kenjutsu.'

Kimiko calmed down and sat by the edge of the water, remembering the time her mother tried to teach her Kenjutsu. She rejected the weapon, wanting something flashier. Now, as she held her practice whip she wished she could take back her impertinence. She remembers Itachi shredding her combat whip just before Tobi collected him.

Suddenly, in a moment of clarity, Kimiko heard the distinct sounds of swords clanking together. This was odd so Kimiko headed in the general direction of the sound. Son she found the source of the sounds and suddenly she wished she were wrong. Sasuke and Kushina was locked in the heat of battle.

Without thinking, Kimiko drew her whip and sprang into action. No one attacks her mother and gets away with it. Instantly she struck with her whip against Sasuke.

Several things happened _simultaneously. It dawned on Kimiko instantly that Sasuke and her mother were sparing for her mom could easily wipe the floor with Sasuke. However, her muscles were already dedicated to the attack so she could not stop. She just prayed for some divine intervention._

_Sasuke twirled to face Kimiko but realized too late that he was acting on pure reflex motion. Just a few months into his training and already he has trained reflexes. He correctly judge his parry will not only shred Kimiko's whip but hit Kimiko as well._

_Kushina realized what was about to happen, so she dropped her sword and rushed in with all her motherly instincts to protect the children from getting hurt. She was able to knock Sasuke's arm in time to deflect the bow from Kimiko but the whip was a different story. _

_The whip was shredded right in front of Kimiko. The shock of seeing yet another whip shredded was enough to knock Kimiko out of her normal reflexes. She stumbled back into the line of Sasuke's sword swing._

_Kushina did the only thing she could to protect her daughter. She kicked Kimiko across the courtyard away from danger. However, Sasuke's sword nicked Kushina's leg in the process. Her natural reflex reaction took over as she punched Sasuke in the gut forcing him to drop the sword. _

_All this happened in the span of three seconds. Everyone except for Kushina was stunned. She was busy treating her wound with a field dressing. "Is everyone ok?" she asks concerned._

_Kimiko looked at her whip and recovered quickly, "_Sasuke! You jerk! Geez! First Itachi now you."

Sasuke got so mad he recovered immediately, "What do you mean by First Itachi now me? What have we done, Loser?

Kimiko recovered too and jumped in his face. "You both shredded my whip. Itachi done in my combat whip and you done in my practice whip. I have no choice now but to change my weapon choice to the sword. Happy Now?" pouted Kimiko.

Kushina looked at the shredded remains of her daughters whip. Her heart ached for her daughter but at the same time, she was glowing with what she just said. However, she was not going to let her know of her excitement. "Now just hold on Kimiko. You made a commitment to learn the whip for it was flashier. Why should I allow you to change your weapon choice?"

"Ah come on Mom. I never said I would never learn the sword. I just had to get something out of my system first. I know now I screwed up. Please teach me," begged Kimiko.

Kushina got up and limped inside to change so she could go to the hospital and get her wound treated, "Just remember those words, my daughter. You screwed up."

Kimiko gulped as her mother apparently was NOT going to teach her. After her mom left, Kimiko turned her focus to Sasuke. "Mind telling me what you were doing here attacking my mother before I rip you apart!"

Kimiko had taken the steps to be right in front of Sasuke. However, the hilt of his practice sword interrupted the next step she took – she tripped on it and fell right on Sasuke. Sasuke fell onto his back the raised up on his elbows to look straight into Kimiko's startled eyes. She had braced her fall with her hands. She was now on Sasuke's lap wondering how in the world she got in that position.

To make thing worse she heard, "What the hell are you doing Kimiko?" At that moment, her tail shoots straight out in nervousness for the speaker was none other than Kiba Inuzaka.

Blushing, both Kimiko and Sasuke glanced over to Kiba. "Eh Kiba … This is not what it looks like."

"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE KIMIKO," screamed Kiba, "Boy, I am a jerk. Here I was missing my best friend terribly so I came over the next day after she gets back only to find her making out with the Uchiha AS#$ &LE. Well Screw this!" Kiba ran off in tears.

Kimiko was very surprised by his outburst, "Kiiibbaa."

She got up to start running after him but, "Kimiko, don't run after him!" Kushina ordered as she had heard what Kiba said and came out to see why he said it as Kimiko got up off the ridiculous position she was in.

"But Mom … Kiba …"

"Needs to calm down and think. Have faith and hope he will conclude it was a misunderstanding. If you run after him now he may never see that truth. Go get cleaned up and Sasuke and I will explain why it looked like we were fighting over breakfast."

Kimiko grudgingly teleported from the front courtyard to her room so she can take a shower. Normally she took baths but today she opted for a shower. Normally, showers in their areas encompass the entire bathroom but she had asked for a western type shower stall. It was an expensive proposition so the trade off was it be installed in the main bathroom so everyone can use it and not just her. Today she was thankful her father went with it for it felt glorious. It was the perfect thing to get her mind off what just happened.

However, when she went down to breakfast, her mind kept going back to Kiba and to how bad what he seen must have looked from his position. Kushina knew her daughter well and knew what she must be reflecting on, "Kimiko, Sasuke told me what happened and how you two found yourselves in that position. That was unfortunate. I called Hana and explained the situation. After she got over laughing her head off, she promised to talk to her brother. We both are in agreement you should leave him be until tonight. She said you can speak to him at your special meeting place if you are lucky."

Kimiko felt relieved. If anyone can get thru to Kiba at a time like this besides her it was Hana. Now she concentrate on other matters and apologize to Kiba later. "Now would you two please tell me why you were fighting in the courtyard and how long have this been going on."

"First off, young lady, we were not fighting. We were sparing. It was Sasuke's first sparing match with the sword since I have been training him."

"Training him, Mother!" exclaimed a surprised Kimiko, "You told me the Uzumaki sword art is to be passed down only from parent to their children. We may be taking care of Sasuke be he is not your child. How did this happen?"

"Kushina-sama, may I please start explaining?" asked Sasuke. Kushina nodded. Sasuke sat down with some tea. "It started the night you disappeared from Konoha. Minato frantically tried to look for you as well all the other ANBU in Konoha. Your Mom wanted to look too but someone had to stay here with me since it was right after the massacre and in case you came home."

-FLASHBACK-

Kushina and Minato ordered Sasuke to bed after he relayed the message Kimiko asked him to relay. She was sorry. Sasuke was hurting too but Kimiko forgot about that. His brother and Tobi murdered less than 30 hours before his entire clan and family. In the coming day he will be attending multiple visitations as well as funerals and all Kimiko could think about was some petty ninja was being hurt because of her. He needed her too.

Once he went to sleep, in his dreams or rather nightmares, he saw his brother killing one clan member after another as if he was there. He woke up screaming.

Kushina was right there instantly. She hugged the boy to reassure him everything was going to be ok. However, she dared not speak for her tone or words might be a dead giveaway to her own feelings. Less than 30 hours ago, she lost many friends and now her daughter is missing since she ran away. She herself was hurting and now scared to death for her daughter. However, she had to push all that aside for the boy in her arms needed her reassurance even if she did not believe it herself.

No one slept any more in the Namikaze mansion that night. As Minato searched all over Konoha and the surrounding areas, Kushina and Sasuke sat on the living room couch patiently waiting word on Kimiko.

In the morning, Minato teleported into the living room. He glanced over and saw his wife on the couch staring at him. He also noticed Sasuke asleep using her lap as a pillow. "How is he?" he whispered.

Kushina glanced down at Sasuke then back to her husband. "He just had been able to fall to sleep. He woke up screaming from a nightmare last night about the Massacre. I hate to think how he would be if he had seen any of it."

"Then the reality of it finally hit him. I afraid the worst is yet to come. I just got back from trying to locate Kimiko and I have to get cleaned up to head to the Hokage tower to deal with the aftermath of the Massacre," replied Minato.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Kushina.

"Normally there would be a ton of things but …" He glanced down to the sleeping Sasuke. "He needs you more than the village currently. The leaders will no doubt try to take custody of him but I know Mikoto would want you to raise her son. I know you can convince anyone that we are best suited for that. I leave that situation in your hands. For now I need to get moving."

"Um Minato. Do you think you can teleport him to the bed in the spare bedroom without waking him?"

Minato smiled and barely touched Sasuke's sleeping form as they teleported to the spare bedroom that will become Sasuke's new bedroom. He took great care making sure Sasuke was covered and sleeping soundly. Then he teleported to the master bathroom.

Kushina was there washing up and changing into her gi. "Is he resting soundly?"

"Yep. I hope he rest better than you said he did last night. I hate for something like that to happen again," Minato said as he headed to the shower. He noticed how Kushina was dressed, "Do you think you have enough time for Kenjutsu practice?"

"If Sasuke is sleeping soundly I should have enough time for a light practice. While not enough to practice new moves it should be enough to keep any old move from getting rusty."

About an hour later, Sasuke woke up. It took him a second before he remembered where he was. As he looked around the room he guessed would be his for the near future. If that would be the case, he would like to redecorate it to feel more like his room rather than a bland guest room. However, for the time being, it suited his needs.

Upon searching the house, he found no one there. That was not unusual for a ninja household. Most everyone had chores, missions, or practicing somewhere. After grabbing something to eat from the kitchen, he decided to explore the premises. Although he knew of Kimiko and the Hokage he never been to the Namikaze Mansion.

Minato bought this mansion and the lands when he became Hokage. The Namikazes was originally not a well off family. Minato made the Namikaze name a very respectable. It was Kushina's love that made him so great. They combined their resources not only to provide a good place to entertain dignitaries but also to provide a good home for their daughter.

Sasuke understood the layout of the house having been in it for the last few days so he concentrated on the gardens behind the house. They were among the best in Konoha. Even Sasuke heard about the garden behind the Namikaze Mansion. In Konoha the three best gardens were found as the Hyuga compound, the Uchiha compound, and finally the Namikaze Mansion.

Sasuke marveled over the Namikaze Gardens. There were many well-manicured pine trees to resemble huge bonsai trees around a stream. The stream flows from a waterfall in the distance. The waterfall butts against the Hokage Mountain. There was a path along the stream. A clearing close to the Mansion is the location of a vast rock garden of mostly white river rock. Huge black lava stones act as centerpieces for the rock garden. At the waterfall, two huge weeping cherry trees were in full bloom.

Although the gardens very much impressed Sasuke, what he say at the waterfall impressed him even more. Kushina was there practicing her Kenjutsu. Kushina was perhaps one of the foremost experts in kenjutsu in the village. The kata she was performing now was one of the most complex kenjutsu katas there was however, Kushina made it look like child's play.

Kushina knew of her audience almost immediately but did not even break stride in her kata. If this were a real fight, such distractions would lead to rather dangerous results. She was taught never be distracted even in practice. Hence, her concentration in kenjutsu was extremely well focused.

Once she was done and after she sheathed her sword, she spoke for the first time. "It is rude to be spying one someone, Sasuke."

Sasuke was hiding behind a tree hoping not to be seen. Apparently, he failed so he came out from behind the tree. "I am sorry. I did not wish to disturb you. You are very good at Kenjutsu. Better than anyone in the … er … that was in the Uchiha clan."

The sadness in that statement was apparent. "Why thank you Sasuke. I have been practicing this since I was a little girl. Haha taught me everything I know before I came to Konoha," said Kushina on a sad note.

"Was Okaasan great in Kenjutsu?" asked Sasuke.

"Well no but she did say I surpassed her skills very quickly. She had to start teaching me using scrolls she never was able to master. I asked Haha why not let someone else instruct me. She said it's an art only passed down from parent to child in the Uzumaki clan."

"I see," replied Sasuke, "That means you are teaching Kimiko-chan the art then?"

"Well no," replied Kushina in a sad tone, "She says the sword is not flashy enough for her. I am hoping she comes around especially since Itachi shredded her whip. You did not come out here to talk about this Sasuke, tell me what is on your mind."

Sasuke bit his lip. "I am all alone now. I know I am supposed to be staying her with you guys but you are not my family. I don't know what I am supposed to call you. Mother or Haha just don't seem right to me."

"Nor should it. I would never presume to take Mikoto's place in your heart. She will always be your mother. I am just your guardian for the time being. You can just call me Kushina-sama if you like. I know Minato will not wish you to call him Dad. Just refer to him as Minato-san. Well you don't even have to refer to us with those pesky honor-fics if don't want to. You and Kimiko will have to decide what to refer to each other as when the time comes."

"I think I will refer to her as loser for the time being."

That reply earned him a punch in the head, "Sasuke Uchiha! That is my daughter you're speaking of so it would please me for you not to refer to her like that. Are we clear on that?"

"Perfectly!"

"Good! It's getting late and we unfortunately have a lot to do. We have to ask you to be strong in the days ahead Sasuke for they are going to filled with pain and sorrow. We tried to shield you from it but the pain must be endured. Please don't let it control you," requested Kushina.

"You're talking about the massive Uchiha Funeral that is about to take place. I overheard you and Minato talking about it earlier. I understand my role as the last Uchiha. I know I must endure this as a test of my will. But I wish I was not alone in all this."

That remark earned him another punch from Kushina, "Silly you are not alone. You have me Sasuke. I will be there for you. Want to know a secret? Shortly after being sent here, my entire clan, the Uzumaki clan, was attack and killed along with the destruction of my home village of Uzushiogakure. To this day I can't think of my village without getting sad."

Sasuke gulped when he heard this. He had no idea this woman had suffered such pain. "How did you overcome your grief?"

Kushina expression warmed up. "Well I had the love of the first Hokage's wife who was a fellow Uzumaki and then there was this very annoying blonde haired brat that apparently made it his mission to make my life a living hell at the time." She giggled thinking of the early years of meeting Minato for the first time. "That little boy, Sasuke, was Minato who turned out to be the great love of my life." Then she got serious, "So you see Sasuke I do know what you are going through and if you need me I will be there for you and when my absentee daughter gets back you will have her support too. After all she will have all the time in the world since she will be grounded for a while after she gets back."

Sasuke had to laugh at Kimiko's impending gloom then he had a thought, "You said this kenjutsu art is taught from parent to child only in your clan. I guess that will leave out the possibility of teaching me."

Kushina thought for a second, "Am I to understand you are asking me? If you are then I might be able to teach you the basics since they are not Uzumaki specific. However, I have to be asked. "

Sasuke then bowed, "Kushina-sama, please instruct me in kenjutsu."

Kushina smiled. This will be a good way to keep his mind off the pain I the coming weeks. "Off course, Sasuke-kun. Now though we need to head back. As I stated before we have a lot to do today."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Kimiko gulped, "You told Sasuke I will be grounded."

Kushina smiled when Kimiko caught that part, "Yes I did. You worried your father and I for weeks and I missed you terribly after that even though your father was with you. You're grounded for 12 weeks after you clear up that little situation with Kiba. You are not to use the teleportation at all in that entire time. Now do I have to lock up you Chakra?" Kimiko gulped and nodded her head no meaning she will refrain from teleporting. "Good! Now I suggest you and Sasuke get ready to school."

"Um Mother?"

Kushina turned to Kimiko and noticed she was bowing. "Yes Kimiko?"

"Will you please teach me the art of Kenjutsu? I was wrong with choosing the whip and wish to learn the art of Kenjutsu."

Kushina was surprised. Kimiko listened better to the story of how she came to teach Sasuke better than she hoped. "Of course I will Kimiko. We will begin in the courtyard tomorrow morning."

Kimiko whipped her head up. "The courtyard? You always practiced the art by the waterfall. You even started to teach me there."

"That was before I started to teach Sasuke. The waterfall is fine for us but way too … intimate … a location for him so I relocated to the courtyard. Besides, it's a bigger location. Now get ready to school and no teleporting or I will lock you chakra."

* * *

><p><span>AN

It's funny. I found out while researching some things that Japanese does not have the words your or my in their language. Rather the terms change when discussing possession. My Mother is Haha. And Your mother is Okaasan. Haha in American meaning is very different. I find that rather funny in a way.

I hope everyone enjoyed this first official rewrite of Kimiko-chan. I deleted the last story already and did so without saving parts of the old chapter I wanted to preserve. Oh well it is for the best. I think this chapter is far better than the other one anyways.

Next chapter we will have the repercussions of being caught in a compromising position (Lmao).

Till then - Chow!


End file.
